Protect
by Leoncia
Summary: Four years have passed since Kagome fell through the well. The battle for the Shikon no Tama continues as the Inutachi takes on new recruits to destroy Naraku and finds out new things. Kagome has a surprise in store for her...
1. Sesshoumaru's memory and Kagome's outfit

AN: This is my first try at fan fiction… XD I've read so many so I decided to try it for myself!

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway shape or form, own InuYasha and company. But…I do own a 12 inch doll of him…and a wall scroll of Sesshoumaru if that counts for anything…

le sigh

--------------------------

White and red mix together as the youkai's life blood drips from his finger tips onto the snow covered ground, his long silver hair flowing from the top not upon his head; dancing with the wind currents. He stands proudly despite the obvious wound to his person. Behind him stands his son, Sesshoumaru, who also stands just as proudly as his father.

"Are you going, Father?" Asks the young one with a cold tone to his voice. Without missing a beat the elder of the two, Toga, responds, "Are you going to stop me, Sesshoumaru?" The son quiets for a moment, the cold water from the sea crashing along the beach the only sound between the two. "I will not stop you. However, before that, I would like the fangs, Sou'unga and Tessiga, to be handed over to me." In a husky voice the father asks his son, "If I say I won't give them to you… Would you kill me? Your own father?"

He waits to see if his son will answer him, the silence from the young one behind him speaking the answer louder than any words could. He makes a "Hgn," noise in the back of his throat, "Do you desire power that much?" Again, no answer from the one behind. "Why do you seek power?" Sesshoumaru answers his father without hesitation. "I must travel the path of conquest… Power is necessary in order to walk that path."

Toga lowers his head, muttering into the wind knowing very well his son, Sesshoumaru can hear him. "_Conquest_, huh?" He raises his head again to look at the moon. "Sesshoumaru, is there something you want to protect?" The younger youkai's eyes narrow as he repeats his father. "Something to protect?" He stills, looking at his father through narrowed eyes.

The wind eerily begins to pick up as Sesshoumaru extends his right arm to the side. With a voice that echos with confidence he answers, "I have no need…to pursue such an endeavor. This Sesshoumaru, protects nothing." As the words leave his lips, his father's aura flashes briefly as his hair comes loose from its binding. The wind swirls around Toga as his son watches him transform into the great Dog Demon he once feared and respected. The large dog roars to the moon and leaps off the cliff he was perched on, the wound on his side leaving a bloody trail in his wake.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly open, the golden depths giving away nothing to his companions as they ready themselves for another days trekking across Japan. 'That was the last time I saw Father.' He rises and looks at his retainer as the toad shoos a human girl onto the back of a two headed dragon. 'All because of a human woman and an infant hanyou… Pathetic.' He briskly begins to walk, brushing by his toad underling without a glance.

"Jaken, take Rin back to the fort." The toad looks up at his Lord, his yellow eyes widening to the size of saucers. "M-my Lord!" His beak flaps as if he wishes to say something, but the golden promise of death glare from Sesshoumaru silences him. "Do as this Sesshoumaru says, Jaken." With that, Sesshoumaru resumes his walk to the east, leaving his retainer, ward, and pack beast behind to gawk at him. Jaken sighs and hangs his head, the twin headed dragon nudging him slightly on the back of his football shaped head. "Yes, yes, AhUn. You heard Lord Sesshoumaru. We head home…without our Lord." The left head of the dragon snorts while the right picks up Jaken and deposit's the toad on his back behind Rin.

As the dragon takes to the sky heading in the direction of the west, Rin turns her large doe eyes to the toad behind her. "Master Jaken, did Rin do something to upset Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken begins to retort, almost saying she had everything to do with it, but stopped when he saw the doe eyes filled with tears. "No, Rin. You did not do anything to make him leave. I-I…I'm not sure myself why he's left us." Satisfied with his answer, Rin nods and turns to look back at the sky.

-------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes, his head turning to the air as his nose twitches. Tensaiga at his side rattles as Sesshoumaru turns his head north east. Golden eyes open and the young Lord forms a smirk on his lips. "Little brother…" The whispered words hold a malice to them as a violent wind briefly winds around Sesshoumaru. His body glows white and turns into a ball of pure energy. Hovering for a moment, Sesshoumaru speeds to the direction he knows his brother is in.

--------------------------------------

"Oi! Kagome! There's a hot spring to the west of here. About a five minute walk." A silver haired half demon, or hanyou, announces at his arrival. His feet softly and silently touch the ground, his arms folding into the sleeves of his haori. "Thank you, InuYasha!" Standing quickly, the woman gathers her bag as well as the female demon slayer and sprints off to the west, the laughter of the two women ringing behind in the clearing to fill the hanyou's puppy ears. Said puppy ears twitch and InuYasha turns his amber gaze to the monk kneeling by a fire, poking it here and there with a long stick.

"That was kind of you, InuYasha." The monk smirks as he looks up at the hanyou with his violet eyes which hold a little mirth. "Feh. I didn't do it for her, Miroku, I did it for my ears. You know she'd bitch until I found a place for her to bathe." Miroku chuckles at his friend and stands, reaching down to dust the loose dirt off of his black robe. "Indeed I do. Maybe I shall go take a bath myself…" He grins pervertedly and takes off in the direction the girls left. The rings on his staff jingling with his movement.

"Oh no you don't you letch!" InuYasha jumps toward Miroku and grabs the back of his robe, then swiftly bonks him over the head with a closed fist, knocking the monk out. He mumbles and drops the limp form of Miroku ceremoniously on the ground at his feet and jumps into the nearest tree. The hanyou stands stiffly, his nose twitching as he sniffs, his puppy ears twitching this way and that before he nods and sits down on the limb he was standing on.

----------------------------

"Well, that was kind of InuYasha, wasn't it, Kagome?" The demon slayer smiles at the younger girl, pulling on her black and pink slayer's outfit. Kagome laughs and sakes her head, "It was, Sango, but you and I both know he did it so he wouldn't have to listen to me whine all night." Sango laughs as well, nodding. Pulling her hair into a high pony tail, Sango's smile turns into a grin as she watches Kagome pull different clothing than what she normally wears out of her bag.

"Decided to give up the…sk-oo-el uniform?" She pronounces the word slowly, raising her eyebrow at Kagome who flashes her a bright smile. "I did. My mother pointed something out to me, or really beat it into me…" Her cheeks turning red, she laughs nervously as Sango looks at her confused. "What was it?" Kagome blushes more, the red spreading to her collarbones. "I know you, Miroku, InuYasha and Kaede told me…that people who showed a lot of their skin were considered whores here…but I didn't mind it, because I know I'm not one. My mother said the same thing, but she threw in-"

Kagome stops and puts one hand on her hip, spreading her feet shoulder length apart with her free hand in a point and shaking as if scolding a child. "Kagome, you're disrespecting yourself as well as your companions! You know very well that five-hundred years ago people's views were completely different as they are in this era! I will not have my daughter prancing around Japan in a mini-skirt anymore!" She finishes with a small grin and picks up the pants of the outfit.

Sango in the meanwhile hid her mouth behind her hand at seeing Kagome naked as the day she was born impersonating her mother. "So…" Snicker. "I take it…" Snicker again. "That you have a more decent outfit?" Kagome blushes a deep crimson red and nods, "I did…I picked up something I liked. Mom helped me alter it some, too." She smiles at Sango and begins to get dressed, slipping on a pair of panties then her bra. "I actually really, really like it…" Sango nods and stands, grinning and grabbing her katana on the way and slips it under her obi. "Well, hurry up! I want to see it!"

Kagome laughs and grabs the pants of the outfit, tugging them on. The pants are black and stick to Kagome's thighs and legs, stopping at her knees. She hums and picks up a white, sleeveless shirt that scoops down slightly. Slipping it on, the scoop stops just above her breasts, covering them but leaving a slight cleavage. Kagome then plops down on the ground, shifting through the clothing for a pair of socks. Finding them she brushes off her feet and tugs the socks on, which end at her ankles.

"That's it?" Sango asks with a confused look as Kagome blinks up at the older girl. "No…" She laughs and smiles at Sango then points at the rest of the clothing still in a pile beside her. "Ah…" Sango nods and sits down quietly, waiting for Kagome to finish.

Laughing softly, Kagome grabs a pair of boots and begins to put them on. Tugging them tight she ties the boots, the gray strings tightening the boots around her feet and calves. She then stands and wiggles her toes in the boots. Kagome hops from foot to foot, loving the boots. The boots were a black leather, meeting the end of the black pants. They were simple, yet well enforced with the tough leather.

"Wonder what the guys will think about this…" The demon slayer asks as she watches Kagome pick up a long black and ice blue shirt. Kagome shrugs and pulls the shirt over her head, tightening the clasps at the neck. With her right arm bare and her left covered by a long flowing black sleeve, she turns and looks at her reflection in the water.

'_Wow…and I'm not even done yet…' _She thinks to herself, taking in her appearance. The over shirt flowed behind her, trailing along the ground slightly. Ice blue snowflakes and wind designs flowing from the bottom and working their way up to her hip. She looked at her chest, the black shirt covering the white, clinging to her torso like a second skin. Kagome chuckles and turns back around, picking up two fingerless gloves. She puts them on, tugging them to fit firmly and looks at the silver bracelet her mother gave to her.

'_Kagome, this…is a gift from your Father. He gave it to me when you were born and told me to give it to you when I felt was the right time. It's a protection bracelet.'_

Smiling at the memory, she fingers the white snowflake that dangles from her wrist. Kagome then looks at Sango and grins, holding her arms out and twirling. Sango laughs and whistles at her adoptive sister. "Wow, Kagome…I never thought I'd see you out of that uniform…and into something like that. It doesn't look like something you'd like." Kagome smiles and gathers her things, stuffing them into her bag.

"Four years change people, Sango. I…guess I matured…" Slinging her bag onto her back, Kagome looks at Sango who had a weird look on her face. "What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?" She grins sheepishly, still looking at her friend. "That bag, how'd you get everything into that!? It's so small!" And indeed, the bag Kagome now sported was very small.

"Ooh! My mother taught me how to enchant a bag so it'll hold more. Kind of like Miroku's wind tunnel…but without the wind. And I can get the stuff back out." Sango nods and looks at the bag. She'd never seen anything like it before! It was so small and with only one strap that went across Kagome's chest instead of the huge yellow backpack with two straps that went over her shoulders.

"Well…let's get back to the boys. InuYasha's probably tired of restraining Miroku from coming to us." Nodding in agreement with Kagome, the two begin their trek back to the two males.

-------

Well, there's the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think!

I'll probably update soon since I'm eager to write this. Not for sure how many chapters it'll be.


	2. InuYasha's unintentional betrayal

-1Second chapter to Protect! Woot!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own InuYasha

InuYasha's head swings to the south west, his nose twitching violently. 'Sesshoumaru…' Letting a growl loose from his throat, he jumps from the tree and pulls out the rusty Tessiga. "Miroku! Go get Sango and Kagome! Hurry! Sesshoumaru's coming!" With a swift kick to the side, Miroku jumps up and looks around franticly. InuYasha sighs and points with the rusty Tessiga to the west were the girls left at. "Oh!" Blushing, Miroku rushes off in search of the two women.

Sniffing again, InuYasha lets out another growl and wills his sword to transform. The Tessiga flares to life, transforming into the large fang of InuYasha's father. His ears twitch as he slides into a battle stance, the growl continuing from deep in InuYasha's chest.

Shippo blinks as he comes back to the clearing the group decided to rest at. His arms full of leaves for his transformations and fox magic, he watches InuYasha with his sword out, growling and ears twitching. Shippo's tail swings back and forth briefly as he sniffs the air. "AIIEEE!! SESSHOUMARU!!!" Dropping the arm full of leaves, he scurries up the nearest tree.

"Indeed…" InuYasha's growling gets louder as Sesshoumaru appears in a ball of light that quickly takes his form. Standing regally, Sesshoumaru smirks at InuYasha, causing a shiver to go down the hanyou's spine. "What do you want, you bastard! I ain't givin' you Tessiga unless it's me shoving it up your ass!" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and snap the half-breed's neck in half, Sesshoumaru merely raises a brow.

In the background, Shippo screams again and dead faints, tumbling out of the tree and landing with a soft thump on Sesshoumaru's head. The Demon Lord's eyebrow twitches, an act that didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha. "OI! Brat get offa him! I don't feel like having Kago-…" He's interrupted by Kagome, Sango, and Miroku busting through the bushes. Each wielding their weapons at Sesshoumaru. All but Kagome who looks confused at Shippo on Sesshoumaru's head.

Sesshoumaru looks at the three and picks up the kit by his tail, tossing him to Kagome. She titters around, trying to get perfect to catch him. Once he lands in Kagome's arms, she hugs him closely to her then bows lowly at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru, for not hurting my kit." Resisting to roll his eyes yet again, Sesshoumaru sighs mentally and turns his gaze back to InuYasha.

Said hanyou is sputtering and fuming at hearing Kagome address his brother as Lord. "Wench! What's with the "Lord Sesshoumaru" shit!?" Eyebrow twitching, Kagome takes a deep breath then smiles sweetly at InuYasha. "InuuuYaasshaa…", she says in a sing-song voice. InuYasha's ears twitch and he looks at the ground in horror. "Kagome! I'm sorry! Shi-" "SIT!"

-BAM!-

Sesshoumaru chuckles softly, his golden eyes lighting up at seeing his brother land face first in the dirt. Oh how he'd never get tired of that. Kagome sees his eyes light up at InuYasha's sitting, her mind reeling with why he was here. Surely if it was the Tessiga he would have already tried to take it. …Right? 'Right.', she thought to herself. She clears her throat, effectively getting Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if you don't mind me asking…why are you here?" Sango, seeing Sesshoumaru posed no current threat, lowered her Hirakotsu till it rested on the ground. Miroku eases his stance and watches InuYasha try to peel himself out of his crater.

"This Sesshoumaru has come to offer his aid in destroying Naraku." At this, everyone in the grouped gasped. Minus the unconscious Shippo and the face planted InuYasha. "Oh hell no!" With a burst of strength InuYasha flings himself from the ground at Sesshoumaru, who side steps the hanyou. "I ain't traveling with you, Fluffy!" He announces while swinging his sword at his brother. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow at the nickname and he sidesteps InuYasha again, but this time grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the nearest tree. Leaving the rest of the group minus Kagome, gasping.

"Silence, half-breed.", the Demon Lord stated in a low voice for only InuYasha to hear. "You know as well as this Sesshoumaru that the filth known as Naraku has acquired more strength than ever before because of the clay bitch that holds your pathetic half-human heart." Head and ears drooping, InuYasha clenches his hands into fist until his claws are digging into the palm of his hand.

"That's not the Kikyou that I love." Sesshoumaru releases InuYasha, stepping back and away. "Then I take it you will not hesitate to kill the puppet when the time comes." Still with his back to the tree Sesshoumaru had him pinned against, InuYasha nods slowly.

While the two brothers were fighting, Kagome's mind was reeling with thoughts.

'Why does he want to help us? Is it another ploy to get the Tessiga? No…Sesshoumaru's too proud for that. That's something Naraku would do, probably.' She looks at Sesshoumaru as InuYasha called him Fluffy, fully expecting the pinning and hand to the throat InuYasha received.

And it seems that Kagome wasn't the only one thinking these thoughts. Sango and Miroku were as well. "Why do you suppose he wants to join us? He's never bothered to help us before." Kagome looked up at Miroku, into his violet eyes and shook her head. "I don't know…" Miroku looked at Sango who shrugged and the three continued to watch the two Inu-brothers talk quietly. They watched Sesshoumaru release InuYasha, who had his head bowed, and step back.

"Then I take it you will not hesitate to kill the puppet when the time comes." Still with his back to the tree Sesshoumaru had him pinned against, InuYasha nods slowly. Kagome's eyebrow come together in confusion. 'Puppet? What puppet?' Sesshoumaru, sensing Kagome's confusion by the look on her face, simply said one word, "Kikyou."

"Kikyou…" Kagome looked at InuYasha still against the tree as she spoke. "What does she have to do with this?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose as he looked at Kagome. 'She does not know…huh.' Turning his gaze back to his brother, his eyes go hard. "InuYasha, you have not told them?" Seeing his guilty look, Sesshoumaru knew the answer. "I see…"

Kagome, still looking confused, looked at Sesshoumaru as he looked at her. Seeing his eyes hard and cold caused her stomach to drop. She knew what he was about to tell her was not going to be good. "Miko, did you not place a spell on the Shikon shards that way no one- not even yourself could sense them?"

At her nod he continued. "And gave them to InuYasha for safe keeping?" Kagome nods again, her heart beating quickly. She had an idea what he was going to say. "InuYasha placed the shards in the protection of the dead miko's hands. Who, in turn, gave them to Naraku." Loud gasps filled the clearing, including the now awake Shippo. "You didn't! InuYasha how could you!?"

Flinching at Sango's outburst he sank to the ground. "I thought I could trust her, okay!? Naraku wasn't taking an interest anymore in her since he got rid of his heart! If the shards were with us, he always had a small chance of getting them should he defeat us!"

A silence settled around the group, the reason Sesshoumaru wanted to join clear to everyone. Dread slowly filled the clearing at the realization.

Naraku's stronger than he's ever been.

---------------------

Whew, I can't stop writing. My brain's been waiting forever to get this out!


	3. Race to Kouga

Spitting out chapters here…

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and 2.

Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to ladyofGods, who was my first reviewer. -Ever-. Woot! XD

------------

With the news of Naraku having all the shards except for the ones in Kouga's legs, the group realized that they need to get to Kouga. And now. For fear of his safety and fear of the shards. Thus the group made their way eastward in search of the wolf prince. Or Lord as Sesshoumaru informed them.

As they flew through the trees, Kagome and Shippo on InuYasha's back, Sango and Miroku on Kirara and Sesshoumaru running his own pace slightly in front of the group, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha, as well as Sesshoumaru, noticed Kagome's new outfit. InuYasha being the first when he didn't feel the skin of her thighs as he picked her up to rest on his back, and the black boots that adorned her feet instead of long socks and her school loafers.

When the hanyou voiced his thoughts on it, Miroku piped in. "My my, Lady Kagome. I never thought I'd see you in anything but that little uniform! I must say that this complements your figure very-…" -Thwack-. "Perverted monk…" Sango voiced as she situated the now unconscious Miroku were he wouldn't fall off of Kirara.

Kagome just blushed at it all and buried her face into the hair on Shippo's head who was holding onto the front of her shirt for dear life at InuYasha's speed. "Yeah, why'd you change, Kagome?" Sighing, she repeated what she told Sango. "Four years change people, InuYasha. And I for one, got tired of being considered a whore whenever we went to a village!"

His ears back where he can hear her through the rushing of the wind, he nods. "'bout time…I got tired of men ogling you." Kagome fumed. "What's that supposed to mean!? You're not my lover so why should you care!" Retorting back, "Because when I have to beat men offa you it slows down our look for the shards, ya idiot!" She froze and Shippo took cover under Kagome's hair. "Stop." He kept running. "I said stop, hanyou!" That instantly stopped InuYasha, his feet causing gashes in the earth.

Kagome slowly got off of InuYasha, and went straight to Sesshoumaru and bowed lowly, Shippo almost falling off her back. "I do not want to offend you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but will you carry me till we reach Kouga? I don't want to stop the trip by s'ing InuYasha ten feet into the earth.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow shot up when she bowed before him, then the other shot up when she asked him to carry her. "And why should this Sesshoumaru carry a human?" Kagome inwardly began griping at Sesshoumaru, yet kept her mouth shut knowing it would just land her against a tree with five claws at her neck. "Because, Lord Sesshoumaru, you as well as the rest of us do not want Naraku getting the two shards that Kouga possesses. We can't waste time…" She bowed her head, her voice dropping. "Please, Sesshoumaru…I can't be around InuYasha right now…it's always about the shards. Or Kikyou…" Sesshoumaru stiffened up as she started to plead to him.

Instead of answering her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, "Hold on." Shippo reacted immediately, opening the bag on Kagome's back and jumping into it. Kagome on the other hand stood there stunned that he would touch her and didn't heed his warning.

With a lurch, Sesshoumaru took off, causing Kagome to squeal and wrap both of her arms around his armored waist tightly, her face pressed against the furry wrap on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru stiffened as he ran swiftly, glancing down at the woman with her face buried in his mokomoko-sama. 'Why do females always go for the mokomoko-sama…Rin does the same thing when she's scared.' Sighing mentally, he kept running to the den of the wolves.

After a moment or two, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and peeked out from the fur her face was in. It didn't even seem like she was moving, yet as she looked down she saw the ground pass her in a green blur. She turned her eyes up at Sesshoumaru and looked at him. 'Funny…I've never been this cl-…wait yes I have. In his father's grave after I pulled out the Tessiga. Of course then I wasn't worried about looking at him…'

Her eyes followed the dark maroon stripes adorning his cheeks, then the navy blue crescent moon on his forehead. For some reason she wanted to touch them. But when he looked at her all her thoughts went out the window as she stared into the golden depths. Sesshoumaru blinked and broke the spell she was in and she quickly looked away, down into the fur under her head, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

'What was that about?' The two wondered in their own words.

-----

Ten minutes later, Sesshoumaru set Kagome down at the entrance of the eastern Den of the Wolves. Kouga's home and the capital of the eastern lands.

Her knees felt wobbly, like jello, from being carried that long. Or so she told herself. Setting down the bag and opening it up, Kagome smiled as Shippo poked his head out, his eyes showing he'd been sleeping. "We're here, Shippo." The little kit yawned, showing his tiny fangs. "I know, Mama…I can smell Kouga." He whispered the word Mama so only she could hear it.

As if on cue, Kouga came out of his den, already smelling Sesshoumaru and wondering what the Western Lord wanted. It was very unusual for the Dog Demon to show up at his front doorstep. Then he saw Kagome and all thoughts of Sesshoumaru vanished.

"Ah! Kagome! My love, how are you!" As he spoke he stepped toward her and grabbed her small hands between his own large ones. Kagome blushed and tried to take her hands back. Sesshoumaru watched this with interest. Seems the Eastern Lord is interested in a human Miko. For some reason this didn't sit well with Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha broke through the trees growling, followed by Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. "Get your hands offa her you mutt!" Kagome's faced flushed red from anger. "SIT!"

-BAM!-

She pulls her hands from Kouga's and looks at him sternly. "Kouga, I've told you before. I. Do. Not. Love. You. I don't love anyone for that matter! Now please…can we get onto why we've come here." InuYasha's ears flattened to his head when Kagome said she didn't love anyone. Then perked back up when she moved onto business.

Kouga nods and takes a respectful step back, his hands going behind him and resting in the small of his back. "Very well." His crystal blue eyes take a hard gleam to them as he looks at Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands, why have you come unannounced onto this Kouga's territory?" He really hated being this formal. Despised it, even. But…it was political protocol…

Kagome sweat drops, as does the rest of the group minus Sesshoumaru, when Kouga begins speaking in third person. Much like a Dog Demon we know…

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to rub his temples. He hated this part. "Lord Kouga, Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands, this Sesshoumaru has come into your territory concerning the Shikon Jewel shards in your possession. This Sesshoumaru also has information about the hanyou, Naraku."

Now that perked up Kouga. He dropped the formality like a bad habit. "Where's that bastard?"

-------------

Sometime passed as Kagome and Sesshoumaru explained why they were there. Resulting in a fight between InuYasha and Kouga, InuYasha getting sat and Kouga rubbing it in his face. Kouga willingly handed over the shards to Kagome, who thanked him many times before he was drug off by Ginta.

"Kouga, maybe we should go with them. Since Kagome has the last two shards you know as well as I do that Naraku will come for them. It's only a matter of time…" The wolf demon pleaded with his leader who had a look of thought on his face. Kouga nods and turns on his heel.

"Kagome, Ginta has brought it to my attention that Naraku will be coming for you since you have the last shards of the jewel. I would like to join your group. Along with Ginta and Hakkaku." InuYasha still sore over the fact that his hated half-brother was now traveling with him immediately started to protest.

"No! Hell no! First Sesshoumaru and now Kouga?! NO!" He stomped his foot, signaling that was the end of it and his word went. But everyone seemed to ignore him, causing him to stomp his foot again. "NO! Did you hear me!? I sa-.." "SIT!"

-BAM!-

"InuYasha, you know as well as I do Naraku's not as weak as he used to be! We're going to need all the help we can get! Now sallow your pride and keep your opinions to yourself!" Sounding an awful lot like something she would yell at Sesshoumaru, if she wasn't afraid of dieing at least, Kagome stands over the crate InuYasha made, her hands on her hips and the train of her shirt flowing behind her, brushing over the ground.

Sango snickers behind her hand while Miroku openly laughs. "I guess that settles it then. Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, welcome to the family!" Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes and went to Kagome, standing beside her and looked down into the crater of InuYasha. "And InuYasha? I need to go home for provisions."

That made InuYasha jump out of his crater. "Nuhuh! You just got back! Why do you need to go again?!" Kagome sighs and rubs her temples. "Because…we now have four more people. I need to get more food or you'll eat all of it!" Ears lowering on his head, InuYasha just turns and squats down, meaning for Kagome to get on so he can take her to the well in his forest.

"No…InuYasha…I'm not going to ride on your back." The hanyou falls on his face, eyebrow twitching. Before he could rant, Kagome turned to Sango. "Can I borrow Kirara, please?" Sango smiles and nods, letting Kirara out of her arms and watches as the small neko-youkai transforms with a burst of fire into the larger version of the cat.

"Do not bother, this Sesshoumaru will take the miko to her home. It will be faster and the humans can ride on the neko to the west. We will head to the Land of the Moon to train and get a plan against the hanyou." Before InuYasha could protest, again, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and turned into the white energy ball. Heading to the village of Edo.

------

Third chapter...whee!

Please review!


	4. Traveling to Edo Sesshoumaru's journey

Heheh… -blushes at her reviews- Thank you!

Mitsukai - I don't have any other stories…well, not at least for InuYasha anyway. ; I have others that I've written about my own characters. I might even throw a few of my characters into the story as Sesshoumaru and maybe Kouga's generals. I have a few set in mind for Kagome's "surprise" in the future. And I want Kagome's outfit too! I design outfits randomly for myself at times and her outfit popped up. Basically, the layout of the outfit is like Cloud's in the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children movie. Yet, I made it more girlish…and without the huge shoulder pad Cloud has.

Angel - I might make Sesshoumaru go through the well…I was thinking about it. Might make it an accident. I have a story line/plot in my head, but I sometimes change it as I'm writing to fit my mood.

Unique - Here you go. ;)

Disclaimer: I'm not a Japanese woman by the name of Rumiko Takahasi. Thus meaning I don't own InuYasha. whines

------------

"Kagome!" Five voices rang out, calling to the now speeding ball of energy that was Sesshoumaru. Sango sighs and lowers her hand, it landing on the transformed Kirara's head. "I guess…we should start heading west." InuYasha whirls on Sango, shaking a fist at her.

"No way am I going to my bastard brother's home. No fucking way, Sango! I refuse!" Sango frowns at his language and at his fist. "Then you'll be here alone. I'm going. We need a plan for Naraku. We know what he does when he's in battle. And with his newest power we might be able to stop him." Miroku nods in agreement, his right hand inching down towards Sango's rear. "I agree with Sango, InuYasha. Don't think of it as visiting Lord Sesshoumaru's home, think of it as a place we can discuss Naraku without fear of him watching with his Saimyosho."

InuYasha huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew it was pointless to argue. He wasn't as dim-witted as some thought he was…he just didn't like some things and would fight to the death not to do said things. "Fine. But know I won't enjoy it and you owe me."

Miroku grins as his hand finally reaches Sango's rear. He's rewarded with Sango's elbow connecting to his face. "The pain's…so worth…it…" Sango sighs and picks up the monk, tossing him on Kirara then climbing on herself. "Let's get going then. Maybe we'll meet Sesshoumaru on the way after he drops Kagome off."

Kouga lets out a howl, his fist setting on his hips. When the howl dies off, Ginta and Hakkaku show up, "We're leaving, did you tell the elders?" Ginta nods as Hakkaku speaks. "We did Kouga." Kouga nods and runs after the rest of the Inutachi. "Come on, slow asses!" Even without the jewel shards Kouga managed to easily by pass the group, already knowing his way to the Western Fort. His underlings sigh and begin to chase after him, Ginta waving his arm in the air. "Kouga! Wait up! Kouga!"

---------------

Kagome was screaming her head off. The ground was moving so quickly! How did he move this fast for a dog!? "Silence, Miko!" Sesshoumaru raising his voice quickly shut Kagome up. "We're in my energy ball. It allows me to move across the land quite quicker than it would on foot. Kagome nods and gulps slowly, putting her face into the fur wrap instead of watching the ground pass below them.

Sesshoumaru raises a brow, looking down at the woman in his arm. Yet again his mokomoko-sama's getting a face buried into it. He felt the urge to rub his temples, yet with only one arm and that arm holding onto the miko that was very hard to do.

Kagome's eyes widen as she sees the well pass under them, "You missed it, Lord Sesshoumaru!", she squeals. Sesshoumaru merely raises an eyebrow, slowing down at the edge of the village known as Edo. "This Sesshoumaru did no such thing. Your village is right here, Miko." He lands on his feet, the ball forming the shapes of himself and Kagome.

Eyeing the village, Kagome shifts from one foot to the other, not noticing Sesshoumaru's arm still around her waist. "Lord Sesshoumaru….this isn't my…"_village_." This is InuYasha's village. I just stay here when we're taking a break from shard hunting." Sesshoumaru's brow shot up. 'I seem to be doing that a lot around her…', he tells himself. "Then pray tell, Miko. Where is your village?"

Kagome's shoulders slouch, knowing she's going to have to tell Sesshoumaru she's five-hundred years from the future. She points over her shoulder in the direction of the well. The Lord nods and turns on his heel, taking Kagome with him, and takes to the trees. He leaps straight up into the sky and seems to float there.

"Miko, I see no village around for miles." Giving Kagome a skeptical look, he watches her point towards the well in his brother's forest. "You live in a well? You mean to tell this Sesshoumaru that your people live under ground?" Kagome shakes her head as Sesshoumaru slowly descends to a tree, leaping off a branch and heads toward the well.

"No…not exactly. You see, I'm…I'm from the future. Five-hundred years to be exact." This caused Sesshoumaru to falter slightly. "Do not lie to me, Miko." Looking surprised from his lack of third person, Kagome looks up at the demon Lord. "I'm not lying, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hgn." He makes the sound in the back of his throat and drops down beside the well, setting Kagome on her feet and looks at her expectantly then at the well. "Show me then." Kagome nods and slowly, very slowly, waddles and titters over to the well. 'Kami, please don't let him want to come! He'll kill everyone! He hates humans!'

Deep in her thoughts of a raging Sesshoumaru in her time Kagome didn't notice Sesshoumaru directly behind her. He watched her climb onto the rim of the well then jump down. He smirks and dives in after her, his arm wrapping around her waist. Kagome gasps at the arm around her waist, looking down and sees maroon stripes and a white haori sleeve designed in Sakura blossoms at the edge. "Sesshoumaru---!!"

The familiar magic of the well engulfed both Kagome and Sesshoumaru, taking the demon Lord five-hundred years into the future.

-------------

"I wonder where Sesshoumaru is, he should be back by now." With a brown tail swaying back and forth, Kouga talks mostly to himself rather than the group gathered around him. He looks down at the grand Western Fort that belongs to Sesshoumaru. "Hell if I know. Let's just go and get this over with. Knowing Sesshoumaru he's already in his study waiting for us."

The group nod simultaneously and begin their short journey down the grass hill. As they begin to reach the gates of the Fort, four inu-youkai guards open them and step out, the gates slowly closing behind them. "Halt! This is the Fort of the Moon, who dares to trespass?"

InuYasha rolls his eyes and steps towards the guards. "I do." The right guard at the end of the four looks at the hanyou, eyeing him. Then looks to the group behind him. "What business does a hanyou, a Kitsune kit, two humans, and a wolf demon have with Lord Sesshoumaru." Getting tired of the guards, Kouga grunts and places a hand on InuYasha's shoulder as he walks by him.

"I do. Lord Kouga, Taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands, has come on the request of Lord Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands, involving the hanyou, Naraku. The group are my companions and rumored shard hunters of the Shikon no Tama." The left guard in the middle narrowed his eyes at Kouga. He's never seen the Eastern Lord before. 'Surely this mutt can't be the Eastern Lord.' The guard eyes Kouga's furs while the other three guards bow, the one closest to the guard skeptical of Kouga grabs the young one's collar, dragging him back into the gates.

Kouga looks back at InuYasha and smirks. "Come on, mutt-face. We have a plan to get started."

--------------

'Kami…I hope someone got the number of that bus…' A groggy Kagome thought as she came conscious from the tumble with Sesshoumaru into the well. 'Tumble with Sesshoumaru into the well…', she thought as her eyes flew open to see an unconscious and heavy Sesshoumaru on top of her.

Kagome groans and tries to roll him off of her, grabbing both of his biceps and grunting. She wiggles a little to the left and a little to the right, trying to get out from underneath the heavy demon Lord. When she realized it was useless she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed right into Sesshoumaru's sensitive year.

--------------

Well, there's chapter 4!

Oh, and I wanted to explain something…just incase someone gets confused. Sesshoumaru, in the show is a Daiyoukai as well as the manga. I like to think that Kouga is no where near Sesshoumaru's power and in result, he is a Taiyoukai since he is a Lord (In mine and some other's stories at least), the lesser of the two.


	5. Past the well

-1Chapter 5! -pumps fist into air-

Disclaimer: …no. Don't make me say it again!! NOOO!!

-------------

Sesshoumaru's head shoots up at the screaming Kagome's doing. He pins her by the throat, growling loudly at her. "Bitch, you will _not_ scream at this Sesshoumaru in such a manner!" He shakes Kagome slightly as to get the point across, who just nods and stares at him with wide eyes. He loosens his grip tightly so she could speak.

"You're…in my time, Sesshoumaru. Oh my God, you're in my time! Please, Lord Sesshoumaru! Promise me you won't kill anyone while you're here!" Kagome whined to the demon Lord who merely raises a brow and looks upward. He sees the roof where there was blue sky and then back down at Kagome. "Fine. This Sesshoumaru shall grant you your wish. But on one condition."

Kagome flinched. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of this without Sesshoumaru wanting something in return. "What is it?" Sesshoumaru smirks. When we arrive at the Land of the Moon, you will let me teach you how to wield a weapon. Katana, anything."

Staring up at him with owl-eyes, Kagome nods dumbly, watching Sesshoumaru stand up and gather her up in his arms. 'Arms…? And why's he picking me up anyway?' Kagome blinks as she feels both of his arms. 'Arms!?' Sesshoumaru blinks as well and looks down at his left hand under Kagome's knees. He gives her an uncharacteristic grin and leaps out of the well, landing gracefully and deposits Kagome on the ground.

Her heart literally skipped a beat when Sesshoumaru grinned. She thought he was handsome before, anyone would be crazy not to no matter how cold and evil he was, but when he grinned he was gorgeous. When he sat her down, she had to put a hand over her chest, directly above her heart. Thank Kami he was too absorbed in the newly addition of his lost limb to notice it.

He flexed his fingers, looking at his hand with a critical eye. Directing his natural poison to the claws he smirked in satisfaction when they glowed a neon green and the scent of his poison flew to his nose. Looking up from his hand, he locked his golden eyed gaze on Kagome.

As he looked at her, he noticed her hand over her heart and raised a brow, looking into her brown eyes. They both froze, trapped in each others eyes. Kagome was the first to snap out of it and laughed nervously.

"You might want to hold your nose, InuYasha always complains about the smell in my time. And I should warn you…I've never sensed any demons, and InuYasha's never smelled any."

Sesshoumaru snorted regally, if that's possible to do. "InuYasha's nose and this Sesshoumaru's nose are completely different. Just because he cannot stand the stench doesn't mean this Sesshoumaru will not be able to either. As for the no demons, I will see to that myself." Kagome snorts and throws her arms up in the air, turning on her heel and stalks up the stairs of the well house.

"Have it your way then, _Lord _Sesshoumaru." With that she turned and threw the doors of the well house open and stalked outside.

Sesshoumaru was effected almost instantly. His eyes rolled back as he lost the scent of Kagome and was invaded with the smell of gas, pollution, humans and other chemicals that fill the modern era's air. He straightened himself out, breathing through his mouth and leaps up the stairs, following Kagome's form as she walks to her house.

"Momma, Sota, Grandpa!! I'm home!!" Kagome yelled as she flung the door open to her home. Her grandfather was sitting in the living room, watching the TV and her mother came out of the kitchen smiling, wiping her hands on her apron. "Kagome! I wasn't expecting you back so soon!" Her face turned into one of concern. "Did you and InuYasha get into another fight?"

At that time, Sesshoumaru stepped inside the house, standing directly behind Kagome. "No Momma, Lord Sesshoumaru, Kouga and two of his men joined our group in hunting Naraku and I needed more food and supplies…you know how InuYasha eats. I can see him and Kouga getting into an eating contest."

Her mother smiled then looked at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widen dramatically and she bowed deeply, her hands clasped in front of her. "Lord Sesshoumaru." Her grandfather was up immediately, pulling out sutras from his haori and ran towards Sesshoumaru. "Demon be gone!! Away from my grand-daughter you beast!" As he yelled, he managed to push Kagome out of his way and plaster several sutras onto Sesshoumaru's forehead and cheeks.

"Grandpa! Nooo! Bad!" Kagome looked nervously between her grandfather and Sesshoumaru, who looked ready to kill the poor man. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru! Grandpa's kinda insane and doesn't know what he's talking…about…" Her eyes widened as she saw Sesshoumaru raise his left hand, which was glowing green.

Instead of striking her grandfather dead like Kagome thought he would, he merely raised his hand to his face and melted the sutras off, giving the old man a warning glare. "This Sesshoumaru made a promise, Miko." Her grandfather clutched his chest, his eyes wide open as well as his mouth.

"My sutras didn't work! Oh no! There's a demon on the loose!" Screaming like a woman, he ran from the room and up the stairs. Kagome's mother sweat dropped, as did Kagome, and smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Welcome to my home, and please forgive my father…he's a bit…crazy in his old age." She bowed deeply again.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "He's forgiven. This Sesshoumaru made a promise to Lady Kagome, he is not to kill anyone in this era. And this Sesshoumaru always keeps his word." Kagome fell against the wall at the use of her name. She was used to Miko from him, but hearing 'Lady' and 'Kagome' in the same sentence, was almost too much to take for her poor heart!

Kagome's mother just smiled again and waved them in. "Please, sit down you two. I'll get everything ready then you can be on your way." Kagome smiles at her mother as she walks back into the kitchen. "I'm going to go give her my backpack." she said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Your mother…she seems very familiar…" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome pushed off the wall and turned her back, walking into the kitchen. She just smiled at him and disappeared behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Taking this as an opportunity to look around, Sesshoumaru noticed still-life paintings adorning the wall near the door. He looked one very closely. It was of a younger Kagome, her mother holding a baby, a slightly younger version of her grandfather and another man he's never met or heard about from Kagome.

He stared at the male for a time, suddenly realization dawned upon him. "…Lord Hiko. The Northern Daiyoukai…" His eyes snapped up towards the kitchen before looking back at the picture. "But, he looks human. He can't be…the only difference is there's no markings upon him."

A voice interrupted his musings. "That's my and Kagome's father…he died when I was a baby." Sesshoumaru turned to the voice to see a teenage boy looking up at him, staring at the picture. "Sadly I don't remember him, but mom says I look just like him."

And indeed he did. Sota was a miniature version of Hiko. "Oh, I'm Sota by the way. You're Sesshoumaru right? InuYasha's told me about you. He doesn't like you very much, you know." Sesshoumaru raises a brow. "The feeling is mutual."

Sota smirks. "I think you're all right, Lord Sesshoumaru." He looks up at Sesshoumaru and bows his head, then turns on his heel and heads towards the kitchen to see his sister.

Sesshoumaru ponders for a moment, wondering about the strange family. The mother that welcomed a Demon Lord into her home with a warm smile, the grandfather that tried to sutra him to death, the boy who thought he was "all right" and the woman who constantly made him raise his eyebrow at her odd antics. Now, he could see that here, she wasn't so strange anymore…

------------------

In the kitchen Kagome helped her mother pack her backpack full of ninja food for InuYasha and the rest of the men, except for Sesshoumaru. She just couldn't see him eating out a cup like the rest of them did. She packed chocolate, pocky, different candies for Shippo. As well as a double set of the sweet's amount for Rin, who she knew she was going to be seeing at Sesshoumaru's domain.

She smiles as her mother brings out a bag full of paper, coloring books, crayons, colored pencils and a sharpener for Shippo. "Thank you, Momma…he's going to love that." Her mother laughs and winks, setting the bag into Kagome's backpack. "Just make sure to tell him it's from Grandma Mysugi." Kagome nods, still smiling. "I will. Promise."

"Kagome!" Suddenly she was tackled and landed in a heap on the floor, arms and legs waving. "Sota, ugh, get off of me!" She screamed then smiled as she saw her brother snuggling into her. It was weird, her brother was almost a half a foot taller than her, and here he was snuggling into her. "It's good to see you too, little brother." She pats his head as he gets up, holding a hand out to help her up.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you. Sota, could you go make Sesshoumaru feel welcome?" Mysugi smiled at her youngest as he nodded and peeled out of the kitchen to meet the Demon Lord he had taken a new liking to. "Come, let's go outside, shall we?" Kagome nods and follows her mother, wondering what she could be wanting to talk about.

--------------

WOO! 'nother chapter done and I'm still not done for the night. Hopefully I'll have chapter 10 up before I quit for the night and go to bed. But fear not! I'm not going to school tomorrow so I'll probably continue writing when I'm done with my morning stuff.

About Hiko and Mysugi...sadly it doesn't say what Kagome's father and mother's names are...so I used my own.

I know it seems cliche to have Kagome bring Sesshoumaru to her time. But I think, 'Why the hell not? I'm using it in a different way, I just haven't got to that part yet!'


	6. Meet Coro and Mysugi's tale

-1And, out of my head, comes Chapter 6!

Enjoy and thank you to the ones who've reviewed. I appreciate it deeply.

Mitsukai - Here's your chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope…

-------------

"Where the hell is he!? What do you mean he's not here, you stupid little toad!" InuYasha yelled as he rattled Jaken around by the front of his haori. Jaken squawked and his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out from the rough treatment of the hanyou.

"Master Jaken!" Running up to the imp-toad thing as InuYasha dropped him on the floor of Sesshoumaru's study, she kneels down and begins to slap his face softly. Seeing that Jaken's not going to wake up anytime soon, she jumps up, runs over to InuYasha and kicks him in the shin.

"You meanie! He didn't do anything to you!" InuYasha howls as Rin kicks him, grabbing his shin and hops around on one foot, glaring at the little girl. What he saw in her eyes made him gasp. She looked just like Kagome when she was angry!

Kouga was having a blast. First he got to see Jaken get rattled unconscious, then he got to see a little human girl kick the inu-hanyou in the shin! "Lady Rin, please, calm down. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't act like this, would he?" At the shake of her head he grins. "In fact I think Sesshoumaru would've kicked him out the window by now." Rin giggles and turns sad brown eyes on InuYasha. "Rin is sorry, Lord InuYasha. Rin lost control of herself."

InuYasha just snorts, having stopped jumping around while Kouga was talking. "Feh." Crossing his arms over his chest he stick his nose in the air. "Wait, did you call me _Lord_ InuYasha? Meh, I ain't no Lord." Rin gasps and then nods quickly. "Yes you are! You are Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother, so it makes you a Lord too!" InuYasha scoffs and mutters under his breath. "Don't let Fluffy hear you say that…"

Sango snickers, watching InuYasha as he sticks his nose in the air. She stops snickering as a Dragon youkai slides the shoji screen open and steps into the room. He was very tall, even standing up Sango had to tilt her head back to see his face. He didn't have any markings on his face, but his eyes were a deep yellow. Not gold or amber like Sesshoumaru's or InuYasha's. His pupils were slit like a lizard or a cat's would be. He wore a black cloak that hung over his right shoulder and dangled off his left, covering it completely. His short shoulder-length hair was a dark brown, framing his narrow face.

His armor was what got Sango, as well as the rest looking at the youkai. Instead of samurai armor or a single breast plate like Sesshoumaru wore, he wore a obsidian metal and black cloth tunic that ended at his knees. A lighter obsidian sword was engraved into the metal. His right bicep was bare, showing black tattoos crossing each other. On his left bicep was a light obsidian arm band, as well as on his left wrist. His right wrist and forearm was covered with a metal bracer, his right hand covered with a metal glove. Both were the same dark obsidian color as his tunic. On his right shoulder was a shoulder plate, light and dark obsidian metal clashing against each other.

The youkai's boots, which were mismatched with one complete metal obsidian boot covered slightly at the top by his tunic. His right leg and foot was covered in a light gray cloth, a metal shin guard attached.

"I presume you are the ones looking for Lord Sesshoumaru. But as you can see he is not here at the moment." The Dragon's voice was deep and smooth. InuYasha huffs and turns to look up at the youkai. "No shit. Did he leave or what?" Narrowing his eyes, the youkai speaks coldly to InuYasha. "Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't been home in three moons. I suggest you learn to control your tongue before I rip it out." InuYasha began at the youkai, yet Kouga held him back.

The Dragon youkai finally rest his gaze on Kouga then bowed deeply. "Lord Kouga, it's my pleasure to see you again." Kouga nods and watches the very tall youkai right himself. "General Coro. It has been awhile. Keeping Lord Sesshoumaru's troops in order, I presume?" The youkai, now known as Coro chuckles and nods.

"Indeed, and my mate keeps me in order.", he says with a smirk. His yellow eyes showing a bit of mirth. "How is Lady Elye? I heard she just recently gave you a daughter." Kouga asked as he took a seat on one of the many cushions in Sesshoumaru's study. Coro's eyes lit up at the mention of his new daughter. "Yes, she did. And Elye has her hands full with her. I'd hate to imagine how tired my mate would be if a war happened and she had to see to the needs of the injured."

Kouga snickers, then looks at the rest of his companions in the room. "Ah, let me introduce you. The woman is Sango, a demon slayer by trade. The man is Miroku, a monk with a perverted streak-" Miroku protested at this but Kouga ignored him. "-The hanyou is InuYasha, Lord Sesshoumaru's half-brother. The kit is Shippo, the adopted son of a friend of ours." A mew is heard. "Oh…forgot. The neko-youkai is Kirara, Sango's faithful companion and should I say closest friend."

Coro nods his greeting then looks sternly at Kouga. "If I may ask, what business do you have here?" Kouga sighs at the question, rubbing his temples. "Lord Sesshoumaru asked us to come here so we could plan a strategy against Naraku. We thought he would meet us on the way or here. He dropped a friend of ours off at her village."

Nodding, Coro turns and opens the shoji door. "Make yourselves at home, then." With that, he left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

-------------------------

"What did you want to speak about?" Kagome looks to her mother, who was looking at her with a soft look on her face. "I have a secret, a surprise really for you." Kagome raises a brow, looking much like a female version of the Demon Lord inside her house. Mysugi closes her eyes and takes her daughter's hands in her own. "Kagome, my sweet Kagome…this may come as a shock to you, but you are not human."

Kagome's world went black.

((I should leave it here, but it's only three pages long and I've been pushing myself to make every chapter four or longer. XD Be happy I love you all! -takes up room with an AN-))

Mysugi caught her daughter before she hit the ground and sighed. "I knew she was going to faint." She lifted Kagome up easily, carrying her back inside.

"Mom! What happened to Kagome!?" Sota ran up to his mother, looking worried for his sister. "Nothing, Sota…she just fainted after I told her something. Which, I need to tell you too. Could you be a dear and go get your grandfather?" Sota nodded and zoomed up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru watched this with interest. Walking up to Mysugi, he took Kagome from her arms. The woman simply raised a brow, smiling, then continued to the living room, motioning Sesshoumaru to follow her.

Once everyone was situated, Kagome lying on the couch with her head in her mother's lap and her feet resting on Sesshoumaru's lap, with Mysugi telling Sota to be quiet until it was over, she began her tale.

"Over three hundred years ago, I met a man named Hiko. My…I couldn't believe how handsome he was. He was a black Inu youkai. Very rare, yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She rose a brow and looked at the Daiyoukai. "Indeed."

Nodding, Mysugi continues. "He was a youkai of immeasurable power, I believe he even rivaled Lord Sesshoumaru's father, Toga, when they sparred. I began to court this youkai, with the permission of my father of course." She snuck a glance to the old man.

"My father was thrilled. Thrilled that I chose such a powerful youkai to court and maybe one day take as my mate. But I think he was more thrilled that he would be able to one day maybe soon step down and let me and my mate take their place as Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands.

In the end, I did mate Hiko. My father stepped down as Lord and welcomed myself and my mate with welcome arms and the new rulers. Within a hundred years, we had a daughter. My gift from the Kami. We named her Kagome." At this point, she looked down at her daughter who was now awake and staring at her with large eyes. Mysugi smiles and runs a finger down Kagome's cheek.

"Another hundred years later, a war broke out. One with Ryukotsusei. An awful dragon that sought to take over the four cardinal rulers and rule Japan as his own. Hiko fought bravely. At the time, I was pregnant. This time with a son. Anyway. As the battle wore on, Hiko knew he wasn't going to be able to win this war and took to the extreme.

He once heard of a well in the center of Japan that was magical- it was rumored that if the bones of a demon were placed into the well, they would disappear in a flash of blue.

So, he took his family to this well. He gathered us up in his arms and jumped into the well, porting his family and himself five-hundred years into the future. My father also came along, making sure we had all the protection we could get. When we arrived, we were greeted by a kind elderly woman who took us in with open arms.

With mine and my father's magic we were able to disguise ourselves as humans, as well as my children. Even the unborn baby boy. The woman didn't ask where we came from, what we were, she only asked us our names and took us on as her family from another part of Japan. My father took the form of an elderly man and played the part of the woman's husband- human term for mate.

The old woman passed a few months later, and in her will, left everything to us. Everything, the shrine, the money she inherited but never used… As the weeks went by, my mate began to become anxious. He wanted to return and fight the dragon that was taking over his lands.

And so he did. After our son, our beautiful baby boy who we named Sota was born, he left with one last kiss to all of us and disappeared down the well. His parting words to me were, "When Kagome comes home, do not stop her. Let her find me, let her grow, Mysugi, please, I beg you." Hiko never asked anything of me our relationship except for me to mate him. I promised him.

Fifteen years have passed since that day, and now, I tell you why I am here, and why Kagome must embrace her heritage as a black inu and a white phoenix. She must find her father and seek out his help in the battle against Naraku."

The room was silent as everyone took the information in. Sota was the first to speak. "So…when do I get to see yours and grandpa's true forms, eh?" Mysugi laughed and closed her eyes, as did her father. They took on a soft glow. Mysugi's red, and her father's, Hirotoshi, blue. When the light faded, Mysugi sat with white hair that pooled behind her, her sky blue eyes smiling down at her daughter. Hirotoshi had the same white feathery hair of Mysugi, and the same sky blue eyes.

--------

Ugh, I can't write anymore!! I want to so badly but my eyes won't stay open!! I promise, to all my readers, there will be another chapter as soon as I have the time in the morning.


	7. Back to the past

-1Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha…

------------------------

"This Sesshoumaru is curious…" Finally speaking up about his thoughts, Sesshoumaru looked at Mysugi, then Hirotoshi. "About what, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Mysugi looked at the Lord and tilted her head, watching him closely.

"When Lord Hiko disappeared, according to your story it was only a few months before he returned to my era, yes?" Mysugi nods. "When he came back, it'd been a hundred years since he left. This Sesshoumaru's father knew what Lord Hiko was going to be doing, and promised to keep his lands in order till he arrived."

Mysugi sat in thought, absently stroking Kagome's hair. Hirotoshi on the other hand, sighed and stood up, folding his arms behind his head and looked down at his daughter and granddaughter. "I know what happened. I'm old, ancient almost. When Hiko came to me about the well, I told him I would research on it's magic."

Hirotoshi sighs and runs a hand over his face, the other still behind his head. "To do that, I had to find out what kind of magic the well held. I didn't want my entire family jumping into it and the magic would destroy us for being demons." As he spoke, he sat on the coffee table in front of Sesshoumaru, who looked at him curiously.

"So, I made a trip to the well in InuYasha's forest. At the time it wasn't called that, InuYasha wasn't born yet. Hgn. When I arrived I felt the well's magic immediately. It was a magic that was very old, and very…odd, to say the least. Never in my years as a pup, a Prince to the Northern Lands when I made most of my travels before becoming Daiyoukai…had I felt a magic like that.

So, to sate my curiosity, I jumped into the well. And wouldn't you know it, I was five-hundred years into the future. Amazed at this, and knowing my family would be safe, I went back to the Feudal Era, and told Hiko of my findings. You know the rest from there."

Hirotoshi looked at his daughter and stood up, standing his full height or the first time in years. "I'm assuming since all of our family's blood was on one side of the well, the way that time went on each side of the well changed." With those last words echoing through the living room, Hirotoshi turned on his heel and taking two at a time, went up the stairs.

Kagome yawns widely, snuggling her face into her mother's stomach. Soon, her breathing evened out, telling her mother and Sesshoumaru she was asleep. Mysugi smiled as she watched her daughter fall into slumber, and when she did, she picked Kagome up carefully and went up the stairs to place her in her room. Sesshoumaru on her heels the entire time.

"Why doesn't Kagome remember any of her past when she was growing up?" Sesshoumaru asked Mysugi quietly so not to wake Kagome. The woman turned her blue gaze to Sesshoumaru and smiled slightly. "I sealed her memories along with her natural form. The outfit she was wearing symbolizes her as a member of the Northern Clan and under their protection. Only her father can break the seal on her memories and demonic form. What I seal, he can break."

Sesshoumaru nods and moves out of the doorway to Kagome's room, letting Mysugi pass. Following her, he begins his questions again. "This Sesshoumaru remembers faintly playing with the Northern Lord's daughter when he was a pup." Mysugi smiles as she enters the kitchen, taking a seat at the table with Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome was very fond of you. Toga brought you to our lands often so she could see you. When Kagome first went down the well, I was anxious. So very anxious. I knew that some time soon I was going to be able to be with my mate again." She smiles fondly, clasping her hands in front of her.

"When she came back, I knew she hadn't found Hiko yet. It was only a matter of time before she did. Soon after she arrived, InuYasha came back to get her. Ranting that she needed to go back to the Feudal Era and help him in finding the jewel shards. When I first saw the boy, I thought it was Toga. You have to admit, even though he has puppy ears and no markings, he does look a lot like your father, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement while looking down at the table. "Lord Hiko and this Sesshoumaru's father fought the dragon Ryukotsusei. Lord Hiko was injured as well as my father." Mysugi's hands and jaw tightened. "Is he…" Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Lord Hiko is still alive. This Sesshoumaru's father took a wound for Lord Hiko that would've surely ended his life.

My father managed to seal Ryukotsusei with a claw, sealing him for years until the day that InuYasha finally destroyed him. He left then, taking Lord Hiko to his home then traveled to me. After speaking with me, he left to save his human mate and his infant son. That was the last time I saw Father." Sesshoumaru looked up at Mysugi as he finished.

"I'm sorry to hear about Toga's death, Sesshoumaru. What about your mother?" She left the question, "Did she die?" out, but Sesshoumaru shook his head. "She is still alive. When my father took Izayoi as his mate, my mother left." Mysugi chuckles. "It is different to hear you not speak in third person. But I do hope I can see your mother again. We were very close."

---------------------------

Kagome had woken up as soon as her mother and Sesshoumaru left. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. 'Where's everyone…?' Her door opened and her grandfather entered, still in his youkai form.

"You look different…" Kagome says, grinning as she watches her grandfather take her desk chair and pull it to her bed, straddling it and folding his arms over the top of the chair. "Indeed I do. I need to speak with you about that, your youkai form." Kagome's heart sped up, she still couldn't believe she was a demon.

"Only your father can unseal the seal your mother put on you when they came to this era. As soon as you enter the Feudal Era, you must take the bracelet your mother gave you, break the snow flake off and toss it into the air. Your father will reach you shortly after." He tilted his head as he spoke, his feathery white hair falling over one shoulder.

"What…what will I look like?" Hirotoshi grins at his granddaughter's question. "That is for me to know and for you to find out." Kagome slapped his arm and he laughed loudly. "Well, once your father finds you, he will begin training you. Also, you must not tell anyone in your group about your findings here in this era. They will find out when the time is right."

Kagome's face took on a look of confusion. "Not even Sango?" Her grandfather shook his head, "Not even Sango." Her shoulders slumped. "The reason is we don't want Naraku to find out about this. Your father will not act like your father until you reach his or Sesshoumaru's domain where Naraku's spies cannot reach." Kagome sighs and nods, swinging her feet off of her bed, setting them on the floor. Reaching over to her grandfather, she hugs him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Hirotoshi smiles and wraps his arms around Kagome, petting her hair. "All in good time, dear. It will be revealed." Feeling her nod he let go of her and stood up, placing the chair back into it's place at her desk. "Come, let's get you and Lord Sesshoumaru ready for the trip back."

-----------------------

"Is everything ready, Momma?" Kagome asked quietly as she entered the kitchen. Seeing Sesshoumaru sitting at the table didn't look right. Not with his boa thing and his swords. He seemed…so out of place. 'Well duh, Kagome. He -is- in the modern era…' Shaking her head she looks at her mother, who smiled and nodded.

Grabbing Kagome's bag and handing it to her, she watched her put it on and once she was finished, hugged her tightly. "Tell your father I said hello and that I miss him greatly.", she whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome smiles and nods, "I will."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, when you get back to the Feudal Era, you and Kagome will part ways. Could you do me a favor and tell InuYasha that I forced Kagome to stay home? He doesn't need to know where she is. My father will be going with you, to help Kagome train with her magic and phoenix skills. He will mask their scents."

Sesshoumaru nods as he listens to Mysugi, heading out the door with Kagome and Hirotoshi in tow, he headed to the well house. Holding his breath all the way. At reaching the well house, he focused on Kagome's scent. 'I never noticed it before…but she smells like a rose in the beginning of spring…huh.' He watched as Kagome embraced her mother and Sota. And in turn, her mother and Sota embraced Hirotoshi.

"Come, it is time.", he said. Kagome looked up at him and nodded. Hirotoshi grinning and jumping on the rim of the well, his voice full of nervousness, "Finally I get to get away from all those putrid smells!" With that, he jumped. The well's magic taking over and porting him back to the past, to his home era.

Kagome laughs and climbs on the rim of the well as her grandfather did. Sesshoumaru following her gracefully. He wrapped his arm around her waist and with one more look at the odd family from the past he grew up with, he jumped.


	8. Meet Hiko and Kagome's departure

Once the magic of the well took Sesshoumaru and Kagome to the Feudal Era, Sesshoumaru leaped out of the well and sat Kagome down gently on the ground; who was sweat dropping at her grandfather.

The old youkai was rolling around like a dog on the ground, stopping every few seconds and inhaling deeply. When he saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru, he grinned sheepishly and hopped up, brushing himself off.

"Well, go ahead, Kagome. Call my son in law." Hirotoshi grins widely, crossing his arms over his chest. Sighing deeply, Kagome nods and holds up her right hand, the white snowflake waving slightly from the breeze. 'You can do this, Kagome…', she told herself.

With a nod of confidence, Kagome reaches up with her left hand and snaps the charm off then throws it into the air. Instead of falling back to the earth as she thought, the snowflake hovered and a pulse came from it. Turning gray instead of the snow white, the charm gently falls back into Kagome's open hand.

Sesshoumaru felt Lord Hiko coming before he smelt or heard him. The ground beneath his feet rumbled and he felt a strong demonic aura speeding towards the clearing. Hirotoshi, still grinning like a mad man, rolling onto the balls of his feet. Kagome just looked between the two youkai in confusion, then felt the ground shake.

Looking up, she saw a large black paw plant itself down, destroying the trees. Another paw and a head soon after- the rest of the youkai hidden in the forest. The head was of a large black inu-youkai with long red jagged single marks on each side of its face, on its forehead rested a white snowflake. A black aura surrounded the youkai and began to shrink, much like the reverse effect Sesshoumaru had when Kagome saw him turn into his true form in his father's grave.

The after effect of the aura left a youkai standing in the middle of the destroyed forest. His deep blue eyes settled on Kagome, a light flickering in them briefly before he turned his gaze to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru.", he said with a nod of his head.

Sesshoumaru smirks, bowing his head to the youkai in greeting. "Lord Hiko." Hirotoshi huffed, throwing his hands up into the air. "What? No recognition for your father!? How rude! I should slap a sutra on your forehead that'll leave the mark, "Rudest son in Japan.", you know." He grinned and watched as Hiko's eyes widened.

"Father Hirotoshi! I didn't know you were coming as well, of course you'd get recognition if I knew you were there." Hiko's voice was deeper than Sesshoumaru's, but just as smooth. He took on a grin and bowed deeply to the older youkai. "Please, forgive this Hiko."

Hirotoshi laughs and waves his hand, "Up you moron, all's forgiven. Now, Lord Sesshoumaru I believe you have company waiting at the Western Fort?" With a raise of his brow, Hirotoshi glances at Sesshoumaru, who nods. "Indeed I do. When should this Sesshoumaru expect to see the Miko again? Her companions will be wondering."

Hiko tilts his head, regarding the Western Lord. "The next new moon."

--------------------

Kagome stared at the man that was her father, she could hardly remember the man, save for the photographs her mother had in their living room. She thought he was dead, killed in a car accident. Yet here her father was, standing in all his glory and conversing with her father and Sesshoumaru! And a youkai to boot!

Everything faded as she stared at her father. His midnight black hair had a blue tint to it, matching his deep blue eyes. On each cheek was a jagged red stripe, much like the blue ones InuYasha got when he transformed into a mindless full demon.

His armor and clothing announced his place as the Northern Lord. Black hakamas and a black haori with the same ice blue snowflake design she had on the bottom of her shirt flowed from the sleeves on his haori to his shoulders. His armor was a single metal breast plate, hooked to it was a spikey shoulder pad that covered his right shoulder.

When she heard Sesshoumaru speak, her attention snapped to him and she listened to her father and his conversation. "The next new moon? It's only going to take a month?" Hiko looked at his daughter and nodded. "Yes, it will only take that long. Now come, let's be on our way to the Northern Castle."

Biting her lip, Kagome nods and looks at Sesshoumaru. She watches him for a moment then bows lowly, clasping her hands in front of her to stop herself from running and hugging him. Why she wanted to that, she hadn't had the faintest idea. "Goodbye then, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's fingers twitched. He wanted to hug Kagome. He didn't know why, but he wanted to hug her. He opted for a bow, which was rare, and a small smile. "Goodbye, Kagome. I will see you the next new moon." This caused Kagome to smile brightly and blush.

Turning to her father, she walks up to him and stands beside him on his left while her grandfather stood on his right. A cloud much like Sesshoumaru's formed under their feet and they began their journey to the North, with Kagome leaving Sesshoumaru with one more smile and a wave of her arm.

"Bye Sesshoumaru! Tell Shippo I love him!"

--------------

Sesshoumaru watched the trio leave until even with his eyesight, couldn't see their figures anymore. With a toss of his head, sending his silver hair flying, he turned himself into the white ball of energy. He hovered for a moment then sped towards the west. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Once he arrived, the white ball turning into his regal form, he looked up at the gates to his home. They were large enough to fit two of his true form, side by side. The guards saw him and opened the gates, the large structures silently opening and welcoming their Lord home for the first time in three months.

Sesshoumaru nodded his greeting to the guards at the gate and began his trek into the large fort he called home. Several servants stopped and looked at him, gaping that their Lord was in their presence. Many of them bowed while the others scurried off to tell the others- Lord Sesshoumaru has finally returned.

He felt the urge to rub his temples with all the looks he was getting. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Welcome home!" Sesshoumaru looked up to see his General coming down the grand stair case. "General Coro." He nodded to the Dragon youkai, who in return stopped on his way down the stairs and bowed deeply.

"Your half-brother and his companions are waiting in your study. Shall I go inform them you're here?" Coro tilts his head as he righted himself, looking at his Lord and life long friend. "No, there's no need. I would though like you to send Elye to my study." Coro frowned. "Are you injured? I didn't smell any blood…"

He was cut off by Sesshoumaru's sharp glare, giving him a look that said, "You dare presume that this Sesshoumaru is weak enough to be injured?" Coro snapped his mouth closed and grinned. Not effected by Sesshoumaru's glare. He did, after all, grow up with the Dog demon.

"Very well, I'll send Elye up. I've been wanting to spoil Helaene anyway. I haven't the chance to since Elye's been hogging her." With a grumble, Coro turns on his heel and heads back up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Sesshoumaru's brow shot up, 'Helaene? Ah…that's right. Elye was pregnant the last time I was home.' If he was anyone else, Sesshoumaru would've laughed. It was time for Coro to go through the hell he put his and Sesshoumaru's father through.

-----------

"AIIIEEE!! SANGO! INUYASHA'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" Yelling and running behind the demon slayer, he scurried up her back and hid in her hair. "Damn right, you little bastard!" InuYasha tried to grab Shippo, but Sango kept moving out of his reach. "Damnit Sango, hold still!"

InuYasha had been unfortunate enough to fall asleep in his brother's study. Resulting in Shippo getting a brush from Sesshoumaru's desk, dipping it in an inkwell and drawing random designs on InuYasha's face. (AN: Jigglypuff from Pokemon, anyone?)

-----------

Sesshoumaru heard the kit's screaming as well as InuYasha's and sped up his pace. He didn't feel like having his study tore up.

Flinging the shoji screen open, Sesshoumaru was greeted with the sight of InuYasha with ink all over his face, the kit hiding behind the demon slayer, and said demon slayer running around the room trying to keep the kit away from the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru felt a headache coming on.

"Silence! What is the meaning of this!?" At once everyone froze to Sesshoumaru's angry and raised voice. InuYasha had his foot up in the air, Shippo dangling from his grasp, Sango laying on the floor from laughing and staring at Sesshoumaru. Miroku was calming sitting on a cushion by Kouga, who looked amused at the whole thing.

"Never mind, this Sesshoumaru does not want to know." He closed the screen and gracefully walking to his desk, sat at the cushion behind it. "This Sesshoumaru has the honor of telling you that the Miko's mother has forbid her from coming to this era till the next new moon."

InuYasha was out of his stupor first. "WHAT!? What do you mean she forbade Kagome from coming here! We have Naraku to destroy!" Sesshoumaru, for once, rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Kagome has the last two shards. Naraku won't be coming anytime soon, so this Sesshoumaru suggests we take the time to train ourselves and plan."

Everyone noticed Sesshoumaru's slip up with Kagome's name, instead of "the Miko" and three out of five pairs of eyebrows rose. Kouga shrugged his shoulders, "Then we'll start training tomorrow and begin a plan after dinner. Does that sound fine, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and rose from his seat. "Very well, I'll have-.." He was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. "Enter, Elye and Coro." The shoji screen opened to reveal at small Dragon youkai with pure black hair and red eyes, her mate Coro standing behind her. Coro easily dwarfed Elye, who only went up to the bottom of his rib cage.

"I have come like you have asked, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed and Sesshoumaru motioned the two in, not missing the little bundle Coro was holding. Coro started making baby faces and noises at the bundle, moving to sit on a cushion.

"This Sesshoumaru has asked you here because soon we will be at war with the hanyou known as Naraku. The Northern and Eastern Lords are going to be helping this Sesshoumaru. I want you to prepare, for in one moon cycle it will begin." Elye's red eyes widened at the mention of war…all the things she would have to do.

--------

Woot, another chapter. :D


	9. Transformation

Thank you guys for reviewing!

And don't worry about me making myself sick, Mitsukai. I love writing and when I get an idea in my head I want to get it out...and I don't think I'll be waiting a week to update. I couldn't take it!!

Disclaimer: Still don't own InuYasha.

---------------

As Kagome, Hirotoshi, and Hiko arrived at the Northern Castle, they were greeted by two guards. "My Lord! Everything is ready as you asked, the dojo is set up, as well as the two rooms you wanted prepared." Hiko nods, watching the two guards run off with amusement. "Those two never cease to amaze me."

Kagome laughs softly, "They remind me of Ginta and Hakkaku…" Her grandfather looked at her oddly, "Who?" But Hirotoshi never got his answer as Hiko spins on his heel and rushes at Kagome, picking her up in an embrace and spinning her around. "Oh how I've missed you all! This Hiko is terribly pleased to see his eldest and heir again." He smiles as he sets Kagome down, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Her world spinning from the sudden circus ride her father gave her, Kagome places a hand on her forehead. "Wait…heir? I thought the males were heirs?" Hiko shakes his head, he opens his mouth to speak yet Hirotoshi beats him. "In our family, the women are always the heirs. When they take a mate it is up to the heir's father to determine if the mate-to-be will be sufficient enough to rule the Northern Lands."

Kagome nods slowly, "What if the father disagrees?" Hirotoshi shrugs, "The daughters are raised to understand how important taking a mate is. Anyway! Let's go see our home, it's been years since I've seen the place." Wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder, the three head to the majestic Northern Castle.

'It's…huge!', thought Kagome as she looked upon the castle. It was a modern Japanese castle, six different wings spreading out over a large amount of land. To the right she could see a very large dojo, and to the left she could see another large building, what she assumed to be the soldier's barracks. A large lake surrounded the castle, as if the castle itself was floating upon the water.

"I will get you two situated, then we'll begin Kagome's training." Said woman faltered, "So soon!? Don't I get to rest or anything?" Hiko smirks, "Of course not. You won't need it once I break the seal. Not for awhile at least." He was right, InuYasha hardly slept on their trips around Japan, only when it was the new moon.

"Sakura!" Hiko called. A young youkai came out of the castle and bowed lowly, she had bright pink short spikey hair, when she stood straight Kagome could see that her eyes were the same color as her hair. "Would you take Lord Hirotoshi to his chamber?" The pink youkai nods and smiles at Hirotoshi. "Follow me, please." Hirotoshi followed, yet grumbling along the way, "Like I don't know my way around the castle I've lived in for six hundred years…"

Chuckling, Hiko watched his father-in-law leave then turned to Kagome. "Come, I'll show you the dojo, since it's going to be your home for the next few weeks." Kagome's jaw drops. "Afterwards I will remove the seal."

----------------------------------

Kagome, followed by her father, entered the dojo and was greeted with the sight of a male youkai with pale blonde hair practicing with another youkai with gray hair. "Ahem." The two stopped fighting and looked at Hiko, realizing it was their Lord they bowed lowly.

Turning to Kagome he speaks, "Kagome, this is my General Zlatin-" He points at the blonde headed youkai. "-and my Lieutenant General, Tomic." Then at the gray headed youkai. "Gentlemen, I would like for you to finally meet my eldest child and heir, Kagome."

Zlatin gives Kagome a grin and bows, his blonde hair falling over his shoulder in a tail. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome. This Zlatin hopes that he will be able to continue serving you as he did your father when you take your place as Lady of the Northern Lands." Tomic merely rolled his eyes at Zlatin, and in turn, gave Kagome his own smile and a bow.

Kagome blushed, waving her hands. "Please, don't bow…I'm not used to it. But it is a pleasure to meet both of you." Hiko chuckles softly and waves at his men. "Begin preparing the troops. The next new moon we will begin war on the hanyou." The two snapped to attention, saluted, then promptly left.

"Kagome, do you see the wall with all the weapons on it?" Hiko asks his daughter softly, who in turn does indeed see the large wall adorned with all sorts of weapons. 'Isn't really hard to miss', Kagome tilts her head, looking up at her father. "I do." The youkai grins and leads her over to the wall. "Close your eyes and choose which weapon feels right."

Nodding, Kagome does so. She ran her hand over many weapons and it finally rested on a large sword. The blade as at an angle, the black blunt side was slightly longer than the silver sharp edge. The blade in length and width was large enough for Sesshoumaru to hide behind easily, though the Demon Lord would do no such thing.

She runs her hand down the blade, resting it on the hilt, which was black and probably the size of her forearm. Opening her eyes she turns them to Hiko, who smiles and nods. "Lift it off the wall."

Many minutes of pulling and tugging, feet against the wall with both of her hands wrapped around the hilt, Kagome finally managed to get the damn thing off the wall. Landing with a thump on her rear, she panted and stood, attempting to heave the sword up with her as well. "Why is it so heavy!?" Hiko laughs loudly, "Because it's made out of metal, my daughter."

Kagome blushes, lowering her head and hiding the blush from her father. "Now, come, leave the sword where it is." He motions Kagome over to him as he speaks. As Kagome nears him, his eyes glow an eerie blue and Kagome is wrapped in the same blue.

----------------------

She didn't know what it was, but she could tell it was powerful. The aura wrapped around her gently, caressing her skin as if a lover. Kagome's feet slowly began to leave the floor as the aura begun to swirl more violently around her. Her clothing took on the same blue glow and slowly began to change.

Starting at the bottom, her leather knee-high boots turned into ones that ended at her ankles, her black pants became white baggy hakamas. Her shirt billowed behind her before slowly transforming into a set of armor, the silver breast plate clinging to her form and ending at her pelvis in a small point. On her shoulders two spikey sets of shoulder pads appeared, the spikes going at multiple angles.

The shoulder pads themselves were separated into different sections. Each section growing smaller as it traveled down her bicep. Under the metal pads was a white haori, tied to her arms by the straps of the armor. Her black gloves turned into white and red leather bracers, the haori sleeves tucked neatly into the straps.

A black and white obi tied itself around her waist, yet unlike Sesshoumaru's, there were three long pieces of cloth flowing around her hips, ending at her knees. The tie of the obi went down to her shins.

Hiko watched this with interest. Her family armor looked identical except for the coloring to Toga's, the former Western Lord and father of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. The sword Kagome chose rattles on the ground, then burst to life in a flare of red, turning itself into a long katana.

As her sword became the katana, Kagome's hair became darker, taking on the color of her father's hair. It waved around her with the power of the aura and slowly, her hair began to gather itself on the top of her head. Her now knee-length hair was pulled into a high ponytail, flowing behind her.

Two red stripes, identical to her father's, formed on Kagome's cheeks and a white snowflake made its home on her forehead. A black stripe formed over both of her eyelids, and Hiko knew her eyes were the same as his, remembering the little girl he had to leave so long ago.

Waving his hand, a large black pelt materialized over his arm. With the pelt in his possession, he walked around Kagome and patiently waited for her feet to touch the ground. He had to duck as her sword came flying over his head, a sheath forming around it as it settled on Kagome's back, hooking to the armor on her back.

Hiko rose an eyebrow at this, he knew the sword was powerful, but this was new. And as the aura faded from Kagome and she began her decent to the ground, Hiko stepped up behind her, holding out the pelt. As soon as her feet touched, he hooked the pelt on the shoulder pads and took a step back, leaving the pelt touching the floor.

Kagome opens her eyes slowly and looks down at herself. Bringing her hands up to her face she stares in amazement at the claws adorning her fingers. She spins around to her father who has a smile on his face. "Now it's time to unlock your memories…" He held out his hand, which Kagome took.

"Will it hurt?", she asked. Hiko shook his head. "No." Those words leaving his lips, Kagome fainted into his arms.

-----------

A smaller version of Kagome runs around her mother's legs, laughing loudly. "Kagome dear, you need to get dressed! Lord Toga, his mate, and Prince Sesshoumaru will be here soon!" At the mention of the Prince's name, Kagome zoomed into her closet.

-----------

"Lord Hiko, Lady Mysugi, and little Kagome…" Toga smiles as he looks at the little youkai girl. "It is a pleasure to see you all again." He laughs as Kagome runs up to him and jumps into his arms. "Uncle Toga!"

------------

"Tag! You're it, Sesshy-kun!" Kagome giggles and dashes off, leaving a confused mini-Sesshoumaru in her wake. With a wicked grin he begins his hunt. Chasing after his friend.

------------

Fifty years have passed since the game of tag with Sesshoumaru and the two now lay under the stars, their arms folded behind their head. "Sesshy-kun, promise you'll always protect me and be my friend."

The small Sesshoumaru snorted. "Of course this Sesshoumaru will, Kagome."

------------

Kagome woke with a gasp, all her memories flying back to her. She looks around, holding her head. She was still in the dojo and her father was meditating in the center of the room.

"Daddy…"


	10. Training and the fake Shikon no Tama

Hehe, again, thank you for all the reviews. :D It means a lot

---------------

"Your form's all wrong, InuYasha. Now correct it!" Growling out the order and with Toukijin in hand, Sesshoumaru leaps at InuYasha. Tessiga and Toukijin clash together with a flare of sparks and metal scraping against metal. Sesshoumaru tilts his hand, running the blade to the tip of Tessiga, and with a jerk disarms InuYasha, sending the blade flying.

"Feh! Unlike you I didn't have anyone to teach me how to use a sword!" InuYasha stomps over to Tessiga and picks it up; the sword immediately reacts to its master's touch and burst to life in a flash of yellow, the large fang gleaming in the morning sun.

Sesshoumaru rubs his temples with his left hand, sheathing Toukijin in his obi with his right. "Oi, when you'd get your left arm back?" InuYasha slings Tessiga over his shoulder, letting the blunt edge rest on it. Running his hand down his face, Sesshoumaru raises a brow.

"You just now noticed it? This Sesshoumaru has had his arm back since before he arrived." InuYasha snorts, "Whatever. I don't really care anymore. Now show me how to use this damn thing correctly." Sliding into his rough battle stance, InuYasha holds the sword with both hands. Sesshoumaru raises a brow in amusement.

"First off, your stance is wrong." Taking out Toukijin once more, Sesshoumaru slides into his stance. His right foot slightly in front of his left, while his left leg bends ever so slightly at the knee, the muscles in his powerful thigh coiling. InuYasha studies his brother for a moment then slowly edges his right foot forward and his left backwards, taking on an identical stance to Sesshoumaru.

"Good. Now instead of having your hands backwards on the hilt, place your right hand towards the top, and your left directly below it", Sesshoumaru says as he rises from his stances and begins to walk around InuYasha. "Do you feel the difference?" He raises his eyebrow at InuYasha's nod.

"Very well, let us begin." He drops into his stance and rushes InuYasha. The hanyou swings the large blade upwards, catching Toukijin. "Meh, why didn't you teach me this earlier, you bastard!" With a heave, he actually disarms Sesshoumaru.

The demon Lord watches Toukijin fly away, slightly amazed that InuYasha would be able to do such a thing. He gets another surprise as he feels cold metal against the skin of his neck. Raising his eyebrow he looks at InuYasha and smirks.

"After our encounter where I forced your demon blood to surface, I realized why Father left you the Tessiga. To control your demon blood." InuYasha falters for a moment, "That is why this Sesshoumaru never demanded the sword in our later encounters. Instead he tried to help you by sparring with you."

---------------------

Two weeks have passed since Kagome transformed. Each day and night was spent in the dojo with her grandfather and father. Both teaching her skills of the black inu and the white phoenix. Kagome slowly started to pick up the pace where she left off as a little girl and soon began to master her sword, which she found out was called the Soshiken, or literally, the "Element Blade."

"As a white phoenix, you have the ability to channel the elements of the world. Air, fire, water, and earth. You can charge the air around you with your youki and form lightning as you can also cool the air around you and form the water in the air into ice." Her grandfather once told her.

"As a black inu, you have different abilities from the silver inu. You can produce your own poison, but it has an added kick. Instead of one poison like Sesshoumaru has, you're able to make three different poisons. A neon green which is exactly like the silver inu's- able to melt almost anything. A red poison which paralyzes whoever it touches. And a black poison, capable of killing a target with one drop." Hiko explained as his father-in-law finished.

-----------------------

At the beginning of her third week, Hiko bought in a powerful priestess that resided on his lands to help Kagome train her Miko powers.

"I'm a youkai…how come I'm still able to have Miko powers? Wouldn't I purify myself?" Hiko shakes his head. "No…and it's because you were born with the Shikon inside of you along with the soul of Kikyou. Which by the way, isn't your own soul. You need to be rid of the soul that's inside of you to let your true soul take its place."

Kagome looks at her father, a confused look etched on her face. "So I'm not the reincarnation of Kikyou?" The priestess brought to train Kagome steps up and smiles at her. "No, my child, you are the reincarnation of Midoriko. Your spiritual powers make Kikyou's seem like a child's."

"Then how did I get…two souls? And wasn't I born before Kikyou?" The old Miko laughs, "Simple. That wasn't the real Shikon no Tama." Kagome blanched. "Wasn't the real Shikon!?" The Miko smiles softly at Kagome while Hiko speaks. "Do you remember when you were younger and in the future, you were terribly sick?"

Kagome nods, of course she remembers that. Her father wouldn't leave her bedroom until she could walk again. Kagome didn't know it at the time since her memories were sealed, but it wasn't good when a youkai was sick, since they didn't catch the same diseases that humans did. The old woman that took us in had the fake Shikon no Tama which mind you was almost as powerful as the real thing. When Kikyou died she placed a wish on the fake jewel, unknowingly tying her soul to the thing."

The Miko finishes for Hiko, "And when the fake Shikon felt that the protector of the true Shikon was deathly ill, it reacted. Thus, it transported Kikyou's soul into your body to help give you the added power to survive." Kagome tilts her head as the old woman finishes.

"How did the fake Shikon no Tama come into existence?" Hiko smiles, "You're going to have to ask your grandfather about that. I know the story, but he knows the true legend; seeing as he helped make the thing." Kagome sweat dropped and went in search of her grandfather.

She found the old youkai in the gardens. Which surprised Kagome, she assumed that the entire grounds were of water. Yet in the middle of the six Japanese buildings was a beautiful garden.

Turning to his granddaughter, Hirotoshi smiles and extends his hand. "Grandpa, how did the fake Shikon no Tama come into this world?" She asked as she took her grandfather's hand. "Ah…well, let's find a comfortable place to sit. The story is quite a long one." He grins and leads Kagome to the middle of the gardens, seating her under a very large Sakura tree.

"The Miko Midoriko was the priestess of the Northern Lands. When she died the lands were devastated. Midoriko was the adoptive aunt of my mate, your grandmother. At the time, my mate and I just began our rule as the leaders of the north…well, to make this story short. After the real Shikon no Tama came into existence, my father, mate, and sister helped me make a fake Shikon no Tama, while the real was kept safe in our castle.

We cast the fake Shikon into the world, knowing it wasn't as powerful as the original. It passed from one priestess to the other, many of who died protecting the fake one. We made the fake Shikon no Tama so the real would be kept safe. One day, the day that my daughter gave birth to my granddaughter, the real Shikon no Tama disappeared. I sensed it inside you, as well as the soul of Midoriko.

When I left the lands to protect you and your mother in the future, the fake Shikon no Tama appeared on my nightstand. Imagine the shock I was in…" Hirotoshi pauses for a moment, lowering himself to sit in front of Kagome. "It is a good thing too or you would've died from the illness that you had."

Kagome nods and closes her eyes for a moment. "Now come, it's time for your training with the Miko." The youkai smiles and stands, holding his hand out to his granddaughter- who takes it and stands gracefully.

"I have another question…what's up with the pelt? If it's just there for show…" Hirotoshi cuts her off. "It's your mokomoko-sama. The purpose of it is…well, really, it's another part of you. An extension like an arm or a leg. It houses a great amount of your youki, which enables you to transform into your true youkai form. And before you ask, I don't have any idea what it is. Your grandmother was a white phoenix as well, so I don't have any idea if a youkai with different types of parents can turn into both, or just one."

--------------------

The last two weeks sped by with amazing speed. The group separated by land, trained and planned. The half at the Western Fort honed their skills, sparring with each other and learning from the other they sparred with. The other half of the group at the Northern Castle mainly worked on Kagome.

Kouga left during the second week to rally his troops and head towards the west. Coro had his hands full. Once the Eastern army arrived he trained both his army as well as Kouga's.

The wolf demon chose his general. It was Ayame. Who he surprised the rest of the Inutachi with by taking her as his mate. Ayame was an amazing warrior. Her father taught the her everything he knew before he passed in a battle with Ryukotsusei's army. Her mind was filled with strategies and each one was more cunning than the last. Ayame was present at every meeting the Inutachi had with Sesshoumaru.

Miroku learned how to wield a sword, going against his monk training. He was still a monk, yes, but his staff always didn't cut it for him with close battles. His teacher was Sango. As the weeks progressed, Miroku could easily disarm Sango of her sword.

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru trained together constantly. They were only ever seen out of the dojo when InuYasha had to rest. Now an even match with his brother, InuYasha was proud of himself and also proud of his brother. Yes, his brother. The two no longer held quarrels with each other. And because of this Sesshoumaru was able to finally transform his Tensaiga into a large gleaming fang. Just like InuYasha's. The sword could now also kill as well as raise the dead.

Sesshoumaru was ecstatic at this. He now had two powerful weapons that rested against his side all the time. And with his newly added arm, he could wield both if he wished it.

Kagome on the other hand spent her mornings with the Miko, training and meditating. The first task the Miko put on her was to find where her powers resided and call on them. Which she passed with flying colors. Her second task was to form a barrier that could even keep Sesshoumaru and InuYasha out.

Her evenings were spent with her grandfather, honing her elemental abilities. Kagome was now able to transfer the elements to her sword. She could also easily call forth any element she wished to, even three or all four at the same time.

Kagome's nights were spent with her father, who taught her how to control her poisons and her sword. He also began to teach her how to summon her true youkai form the last week of her stay.


	11. The Western Fort

Thank you guys for the reviews:D

Rose - Thank you so much, that means a lot to me. Sooo much. I love stories were Kagome turns into a demon, but some are really...they make no sense really. I thought this out for sometime before I put it into play.

And hey! That's what fanfiction is. It might not make sense, but it's what you want to happen in a TV show/manga series.

---------------------

"Now Kagome. Listen to me very carefully, this will be your first time turning and we can't afford to mess this up", Hiko stated as he walked around his daughter. He was very proud of her, she managed to come almost to his level in three weeks. It was a feat he's never seen before. Well, except for Sesshoumaru who bested his father when he was still a five foot pup.

Kagome nods slowly, her heartbeat speeding up. What if she messed up? Would she be stuck in her transformed stated? Forever…? Maybe they should wait until they arrive at Sesshoumaru's. Then she would have three people helping her. Groaning inwardly, her attention snaps to her father.

"I want you to let your beast direct you on this one. But do not, no matter what, let your beast take over. Do you understand me?" He asked firmly. "I do…but what'll happen if my beast does take over?" Truthfully, Kagome didn't want to know the answer.

"It will go on a bloodlust and kill anything and anyone until that bloodlust is sated." She gulped at her father's answer. Digging deep inside herself, she felt around for her beast. The primal side of her. When she found it, she was consumed with anger, bloodlust, and rage. "Kagome! Do NOT let it take over!" She heard her father yell. Pushing the beast back down, she wove it's power into her body.

The pain was almost unbearable. She felt her bones moving and growing, along with the rest of her body. Her face elongated into a snout, her feet and hands growing into massive paws. Her mokomoko-sama lifted off her shoulders and settled on her back, the pelt growing to a new size as it carefully covered her back.

She lay on the floor of the dojo panting, her eyes opening slowly. Her father stared at her with wide eyes, as did her grandfather who just entered the room. Hirotoshi makes a wall of water, letting Kagome see her reflection.

What she saw made her jaw drop. Her fur was snow white, the pelt on her back the same black color yet it slowly blended in with the white on her body. Looking closer at her fur, Kagome noticed it was actually a mixture of feathers and fur.

"Well, there's the answer to my question. Seems Kagome managed to transform into a mixture of a black inu and a white phoenix." Hirotoshi grins and waves his hand at the water wall- making it dissipate back into the air it was formed from.

----------------

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the troops are ready. We're just waiting for the Northern Lord to arrive and for Naraku to show up. Once Lady Kagome is back I'm sure that Naraku will come", Ayame said as she watched her mate and Western Lord.

Looking up, Sesshoumaru nods. "Very well. The Miko should be back within the week. InuYasha and myself are going to go fetch her soon." Ayame nods and smiles at Kouga, afterwards turning on her heel and exiting Sesshoumaru's study.

Kouga smirks, watching his mate leave. He turns to Sesshoumaru and raises a brow. "When are you going to take a mate anyway? Or are you going to let your bloodline die with InuYasha?" A shiver went up his spine at Sesshoumaru's glare.

"This Sesshoumaru will take a mate when he sees fit."

----------------

Kagome awoke to the sun shining in her face and the sounds of birds greeting her. She cracks an eye open, seeing she's not in the dojo anymore but a very large room and laying on a futon covered in furs.

The youkai she saw her first day at the Castle entered her room, bowing then smiling brightly at Kagome. "My Lady, it is good to see you awake." Kagome smiles gently at the youkai, who she found out was actually a tree youkai. A Sakura tree, to be exact, thus her name; Sakura.

"How long have I been asleep, Sakura?" Sakura ponders for a moment, "Three days, my Lady. Lord Hiko said that it is normal for a youkai to sleep that long when they first transform." Kagome nods and attempts to sit up, almost flying off the futon as she did.

'My armor's gone…I feel naked without it. Wonder if that's normal?', she thought as she stood up shakily. Sakura seeming to read her mind, smiles and says, "Your armor is in your closet. Shall I get it for you?" Kagome shakes her head. "I can get it, thank you though. And uhm…could you please tell my father I'm awake and getting dressed?"

"Of course." Smiling yet again, Sakura leaves the room, leaving Kagome to her own devices. She walks over to her closet and pulls the doors open slowly, revealing a different array of kimonos, training kimonos, sleeping gowns, and finally her armor.

She grins and carefully heaves it out of the closet, setting it down and strips of her kimono. Once she had her armor secured, she placed her sword, Soshiken, on her back. Feeling the sheath of the sword attach itself to her armor, she allows her mokomoko-sama to travel up her arm and place it self on her shoulders.

Kagome stretches and yawns loudly while putting her hair into the high ponytail. At that moment Hiko opens the shoji screen to Kagome's room, sticking his head in. "Are you ready? We'll be leaving to the Western Fort soon. The weather's nice and we won't have a problem. A large part of our army is coming with us."

Looking at her father and raising a brow Kagome asks, "Why are we taking part of the army?" Her attitude changed slightly from becoming a youkai, her human emotions were easier to cover as a youkai. Sesshoumaru just knew how to keep a straight face, was all. "The Eastern Lord and Lord Sesshoumaru have prepared their troops as well, we'll be needing them to fight the hanyou."

Kagome cringed. She almost forgot about Naraku. Almost. "I see, I'm ready then. Shall we go? I'm eager to see my kit." She grins widely and prances up to her father. "Yes, let's collect your grandfather and we will be on our way."

--------------

The Northern Army moved at a rapid pace. Most transforming into their true youkai forms, knowing they'd be able to rest and recuperate once they reached the Western Fort.

"My Lord, we have word of a very large army traveling westward at an amazing pace. Should I ready the troops in case it's Naraku?" Coro asked, looking at Sesshoumaru as he raised his head from the paper work on his desk. "Hn, did your informant manage to see what type of youkai they were?"

Coro nods, "Indeed. A white phoenix, black inu, and another youkai they couldn't tell the breed were leading the army. The army consisted of many different types of youkai. Red phoenixes, silver inus, golden inus, black phoenixes, and I believe a few Kitsune youkai as well."

"That would be the Northern Army." Sesshoumaru smirks, seems like they were coming to him. He wondered if Kagome would remember him now…now that he knew she was. When he first heard his half-brother yell her name in battle, he believed it a coincidence. Now he knew for a fact it wasn't.

The dragon youkai blinks, "The Northern Army is on the move already? Shall this Coro go greet them?" Sesshoumaru shakes his head. "No, let them come to us. But prepare the barracks. At the rate you mention they're going, they're going to need to rest." Coro nods and salutes Sesshoumaru, who in turns nods. Leaving the room, he stops at Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Do not tell my brother or his companions about the arrival."

-------------------

"Are we there yet!?" A growl.

"Kagome! You ask that one more time and I'm going to turn this army around!" A bark and a growl.

"Yes, we're almost there, you patience of a pea youkai. Look, there's the Western Fort." A squawk.

Kagome growled at her father and grandfather, but looked to the west and saw a very large fort. Mote and all. The Fort was built into the mountain behind it. Butterflies started to float around her stomach. Everyone that was close to her was going to be there. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kouga., InuYasha…and Sesshoumaru.

----------

"Open the gates for the Northern Lords and the Northern Heir!" A shout sounded from above them. Looking past the gates, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and the rest of her little group, tailed by Kouga and Ayame, behind them was a very tall youkai she faintly recognized and beside him was a smaller one.

As the gates opened, Kagome wiggled her way past the guards and her family and ran straight for Sesshoumaru. The guards were backed off from intercepting Kagome at a warning growl from Sesshoumaru.

"SESSHY-KUN!!"

-----------

InuYasha fell on the ground laughing when he heard the woman scream Sesshy-kun. He rolled around on the ground, laughing his head off and managed to miss the scent of the woman.

He wiped a tear from his eye and propped himself up on one elbow, just in time to see the female youkai tackle Sesshoumaru. He had to stop himself from laughing again and almost died of a heart attack when he saw Sesshoumaru embrace the female back and bury his face into her hair.

He heard his brother's general gasp then saw him dash forward. At this rate he was going to die a very young hanyou from all the shocks his heart was getting.

"You're back, Lady Kagome!"

------------

Sesshoumaru didn't care anymore. He didn't care that Kagome screamed his pet name for his whole army and castle to hear. He didn't care when she tackled him, all he cared about was having his only life-long friend besides Coro and the first person to care for him outside of his family in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

Whispering into her hair, "I've missed you, Kagome." Kagome leans back and gifts him with a wide and bright smile. "I missed you too, Sesshoumaru."

"You're back, Lady Kagome!" Said woman's head snaps to the voice and her eyes widen. "Coro-chan!" Letting go of Sesshoumaru reluctantly she ran to the dragon youkai and embraced him, who in turn spun her around before setting her down.

"Kagome!?" Six voices screamed.

----------

Crappy place to leave it, I know. But if I kept writing I would've went into ten pages. This was only five, but I know it would've went into that much with Kagome explaining her new look. ;D

Ja


	12. Naraku and his new incarnation

This chapter will focus solely on Naraku and his minions. I realized I haven't done anything regarding the bastard… XD

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own him…or anyone else in the series.

To Rose- I know what you mean. I can't read stories were Kagome becomes evil, joins Naraku or becomes a dark Miko and wants to kill InuYasha because he cheated on her with Kikyou or chose the undead miko. I'm not flaming the stories, most are very well wrote…but in my mind, that's just not Kagome. Kagome's full of compassion. And she did promise InuYasha that she would stay with him, even if he chose Kikyou. I tried to keep that intact as much as I could.

To my other reviewers- Thank you SOOO much :D

---------------------

Gleaming red eyes took in what was being shown, a smirk on the hanyou's handsome face. A large army consisting of many types of youkai traveled west. A few weeks ago he witnessed the wolf army traveling in the same direction. He tried to have his Saimyosho follow the two armies, yet whenever they reached the barrier that surrounded the Western Fort, his insects were destroyed. The hanyou didn't like this, not one bit. He had a feeling in his gut that the two armies were allying themselves with Sesshoumaru to plan his destruction.

The smirk grows. Yes, it was time to put his new incarnation into action. He was very proud of this one. Truthfully, the body of his new puppet didn't come from his own body, but he did have an influence in bringing this particular youkai back to life. "Kagura." His velvet voice floated through the air as he called his eldest "child."

He would find out what was being planned, even if he had to go there himself.

* * *

"Kagura." The wind youkai sighs at hearing her "master's" voice call for her. She was getting really sick of him. If he didn't have her heart, she would be gone and taking Kanna along with her. Yet since the bastard literally had her heart in the palm of his hand, and not in the romantic way mind you, she was bound to do what he bid…unless she wanted to die a very slow and very painful death.

She padded to the room where Naraku always held his scrying sessions with Kanna. The void youkai's mirror showing him anything and anyone he wanted, as long as his spying insects could see it, of course. As she opened the shoji door, her thoughts briefly wandered to her freedom. She was the wind. She shouldn't be chained like this.

Kagura looked into the eyes that mirrored her own ruby red ones. She could tell he was planning something and it involved her. How right she was, "Kagura, I want you to go fetch your brother. Bring him to me then I shall give you the rest of your assignment." The wind youkai nods, bowing quickly to stop him from seeing the rolling of her eyes.

"Very well, Master Naraku." She exited the room, sliding the door shut gently behind her and her thoughts turned to her new "brother." He was a tiger youkai. Naraku found his body, well one of his puppets did really, and he brought the dead youkai home. After Naraku had inserted a jewel shard into the youkai's neck, he waited patiently for the youkai to recover enough to live without the shard. While the tiger was recuperating he wove his spell. It was a very complicated spell, but he did it nonetheless.

The tiger youkai, who was known as Junise, now obeyed Naraku's every command without hesitation. He had no other choice. Junise had no memory of his former life, all he knew was that Naraku "created" him and like Kagura, the hanyou also held the youkai's heart in his palm just in case he disobeyed.

She turned down many corridors before reaching the room Junise was being held at. Kagura knocks on the door softly and enters the room, looking about the dark place in search of the tiger. "Junise? Naraku wants to see you." There. He was in the corner. She saw his large form stand up and stalk towards her. Leading him out of the room, she traveled the path back to the room Naraku was in; the tiger youkai following silently behind her.

* * *

His children entered the room and his smirk grew. "Hello, Junise. How are you this morning?" He really didn't care, but he had to ask anyway to see the youkai's response. The tiger youkai lifts his head and looks at his master. "I am fine, Master Naraku. How shall I serve you today?" If Kagome had been there she would've been reminded of a waiter at a restaurant. Naraku waved Junise over to him. "You will be going undercover for me as a soldier of the Northern Army. Kagura will take you to the Northern Castle and drop you off. Afterwards you will find another tiger youkai and slay him, taking his place, then make your way westwards to the home of Sesshoumaru. Do you understand me so far, Junise?"

Nodding, the tiger listens closely to his master. "Good. Once you arrive you will inform the guards that the Lieutenant General of the Northern Army, Tomic, sent you for your abilities in stealth. They will believe you since I know are more than capable of being a wonderful spy." Naraku pauses and looks to Kagura. "Take him now."

The wind youkai nods and bows then walks up to Junise and takes his arm. "Come along, brother, we shall head north."

* * *

Junise stalked quietly, looking at the tiger youkai that was making his rounds of the Northern Lands. With the youkai's guard down he was effectively able to read his thoughts, finding out dire information he needed to pull this plot off. His footing was silent as he crept behind the youkai and snapped his neck. He let the body fall and stripped it of the Northern Army's uniform then proceeded to dress himself. It was a full set of armor.

He liked it actually and it fit him right. The armor itself was a black metal with small snowflakes engraved into it on the forearms. On the left gauntlet was the now dead youkai's rank. A Captain, eh? Well, least he knew he would be able to get into the Western Fort easily enough with this.

Once he was dressed, he made his way to the west, running swiftly with no intention of stopping.

* * *

Naraku watched his incarnation, a feeling of pride going through him. Junise managed to kill a ranking officer, now Naraku knew the tiger youkai would have no problem at all at suddenly making an appearance. He watched until his incarnation reached the western barrier then left the rest up to the tiger.

* * *

Junise stopped at the gates of the Western Fort and he had to admit he was impressed. Very impressed actually. Three guards came to greet him and he bowed lowly. "The Lieutenant General of the Northern Army sent this Ryoku as an added spy should the Lords need his services." The three guards looked at each other, they were triples, distant cousins of Sesshoumaru. The one on the right nodded to the other at the end, who went trotting off into the Fort.

"I sent my brother to fetch the Northern Lord and the Northern General. They will be here momentarily." Junise nodded, he could do this. He masked his scent to smell like the tiger he killed. His eyes widened as he watched the Northern Lord and General exit the Fort. The aura of the Lord sent a shiver up his spine. He locked gazed with the black inu then bowed his head in respect.

"Rise, soldier. I heard you here to help as a spy. Who are you exactly." Junise did as his "Lord" asked and rose. "I am, my Lord. Lieutenant General Tomic sent me after I had finished my patrolling of the lands...and my name is Ryoku and I am the Captain of the Stealth Division" Hiko nods slowly, something was off. Yet he nodded his head and allowed it anyway. "Very well. General Zlatin, show him to the barracks would you? I'm sure he's tired from the run."

* * *

Naraku smirks, his plan was working. Now all he had to do was wait. 


	13. Wind Scar!

Kagome looked up meekly from the cover of the dragon youkai's shoulder and grinned sheepishly at her friends. "Hi guys…" She let go of her old friend, ducked under his arm and stood before her friends, the people she discovered this world with. The people who helped her through some of the most trying times in her life, the ones who had been through so much because of a hanyou named Naraku. Each had something dear taken from them. One was the betrayal of a love, another was the loss of her whole family in front of her by the hands of her possessed brother, a monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand- threatening to consume him as it did his father, and wolf lord who lost his entire clan except for a few.

She bowed lowly, her long hair in its high ponytail spinning around her shoulders. "I'm…so sorry I didn't tell you. But I couldn't, I had to-…" She was cut off by InuYasha. "Your not Kagome. Kagome's a human! Bitch! What'd you do to Kagome!?" He withdrew Tessiga from its sheath, prepared to kill the bitch who dared say she was his close friend. The first person to actually see him as InuYasha and not as a hanyou; a disgrace to both humans and demons. But hey, he now had the sense of humor to say that both races actually agreed with something.

Lord Hiko was up near the group the second InuYasha opened his mouth, a large scythe appearing in his hand. The blade flashed red and then the red aura began to hum. His hand gripped the shaft of the scythe tightly. He couldn't believe this hanyou, brother to Sesshoumaru and son to his close friend, Toga. He didn't care. No one. _**No one. **_Spoke to his daughter in such a manner. Hiko growled deeply in his chest at seeing the hanyou lift his blade and yell, "WIND SCAR!" Soon after a bright light filled the courtyard, three horizontal claw-like marks made their way towards Kagome.

Kagome's eyes narrow, her training with her father kicking in. As soon as InuYasha yelled his attack, she unsheathed Soshiken, the long katana turning into the very large blade that chose her as its master. She felt her blood boil, didn't InuYasha know how to use his nose!?

She hefted the sword up, planting it into the ground. None to soon for the power of Tessiga's Wind Scar came rushing at her, her blade making a barrier in front of herself and Kagome watched as the golden rivulets of power washed beside and over her.

As the power died down, Hiko started for InuYasha but Sesshoumaru beat him. The dog demon growled deeply and wrapped his hand around the hanyou's neck, his eyes flashing red while he snared at him. "Hanyou, next time you wish to be so careless, use your nose before you act. The youkai you just attacked is indeed Kagome. Her memories were sealed along with her blood until recently. And heaven forbid that you be stupid enough to attack the Northern Heir." With that he squeezed InuYasha's neck, shaking him quite roughly, for emphasis and let him go, the hanyou falling on the ground with a thump.

"KAGOME-MAMA!" Shippo darted out of the castle, managing to get by Elye. His momma looked different, sure. But her scent was all he needed to know. He ran straight to her as she came out from the haven of her sword, her face lighting up brightly. "Shippo-kun!" She giggled as Shippo rammed into her, burring his face into her neck.

InuYasha just sat there dumbfounded. He…attacked Kagome. He attacked Kagome!!

'Oh my God. Oh my God oh My God. Oh. My. GOD! I ATTACKED KAGOME! She's going to sit me to hell!'

His heart sped up, and in the third time in a few minutes, the poor hanyou almost had another heart attack.

Sango stalked right up the hanyou and whapped him on the head, then pulled out Hirakotsu for good measure and whacked him again. The effect? Rendering the hanyou unconscious in a crater that put Kagome's sits to shame. "You moron! You could've killed her!"

Hiko calmed slightly but still held onto his scythe with a firm grasp. He stood straight and looked at Sesshoumaru who raised a brow and shook his head slightly. Hirotoshi patted his son's shoulder and walked past him, up to Kagome, looking at the kit she held onto. "Are you all right?" He asked softly. Kagome nodded and smiled. "I had a feeling he would do that. He jumps to conclusions sometimes."

"Ah well, no harm done. Though I must say Toga was crazy to put that kind of power into a sword. THEN give it to his hotheaded son. I swear that boy was like my own chick (AN: He's a phoenix, remember?) but if he was here I would pound his head into the ground with the own sword he made." He runs a hand over his face then turns to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I hate to interrupt this…lively greeting, but can you have your General escort our troops to the barracks? I am positive they're worn out." Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced at Coro, who took the sign and walked past them all, outside the gates where the Northern Army awaited.

Hiko sighs and lets go of his scythe, the large weapon floating for a moment in the air then disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Come, this Sesshoumaru will have servants escort you to the rooms that have been prepared." At this Hiko looked gratefully at Sesshoumaru and followed him, with everyone in tow (Sango dragging the unconscious InuYasha) into the Fort.

The inside of Sesshoumaru's home amazed Kagome. It was a mixture between the modern Japanese style castles and the English castles she once studied about in her history class. Black and tan Japanese mats covered the floor, the foyer to the Fort looking every bit traditional Japanese until it suddenly because a black marble that ascended up a very large and grand stair case. A dark navy carpet covered the middle of the stairs, leading to the top and Kagome assumed it followed the rest of the corridors.

They ascended the staircase, InuYasha thumping along behind Sango, and a servant came to greet them. He bowed lowly, his neon red hair short and spikey with a few longer strands framing his face. He smiled as he rose, "Lord Hiko, Lord Hirotoshi, please follow me, I will show you to your rooms." Hiko nodded slowly and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Where will my daughter be staying?" Sesshoumaru answered without hesitation. "Close to her kit and Rin." With that he walked off, leaving Kagome to give her father a shrug and a smile before following the imposing Demon Lord.

Hirotoshi looks at his son out of the corner of his eye, "It'll be all right, Hiko. Let the boy do what he wants." Hiko nods stiffly and motions for the servant to escort them to their chambers.

----------------

I know this chapter is a LOT shorter than the others…but dear God I have writers block. For the first time in my life I have writers block.

….

….

….

NOOOO!!

Argh, anyway. I'll be trying to make the next chapter longer than this splurge. I even have ideas popping up for my next story. Which is probably the reason I have writers block with Protect.

Maybe I'll get that story started then be able to finish this one.

God I hope so.

Oh decided I hate the bars. Not gonna be using them anytime soon again.


	14. Remembering

Whew! Here we go!

Thank you all for the reviews. :D

--------------

Sesshoumaru silently walked down the long corridor, Kagome at his heels. He could feel the content radiating off of her and he wondered why. Especially after InuYasha had just attacked her. The Lord sighs mentally and takes a right, ending up in a hallway with only three doors.

"The door to your left is Rin's room, your kit has been staying with her. The door to the right will be your room the remainder of your stay here, and it will be only yours. The door directly in front of us is this Sesshoumaru's chamber. It is off limits unless it is a dire emergency." He glanced back at the woman behind him as he said this and watched as she nodded.

"You can rest before telling your companions why you are a demon. Unless you want your father and myself to?" He turned and rose a brow. Kagome shakes her head, "It's all right, I think they'll handle it better coming from me. And I think I will take a nap…running here in my true form kind of drained me…" She smiled softly at Sesshoumaru then walked past him, into her room, leaving Kagome with his brows almost in his hairline.

'She ran here in her true form? After only being a youkai for a month?', he pondered as he went to meet with Hiko and Hirotoshi. When he arrived to his study, he found InuYasha still unconscious and snoring on the floor while everyone else was placed on cushions in the room, Hiko sat directly in front of his desk, the youkai's arms folded into his sleeves and his legs crossed under him.

"You gave Kagome your mother's room, didn't you?" Hiko asks with a raised brow. Sesshoumaru nods and takes a seat behind his desk. "I did. You yourself should know how close she was to my mother.", the Northern Lord nods at this. "She was devastated to find out about your mother's death, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes, opening them again slowly after a moment. His gaze fell on Kagome's companions, "When Kagome wakes she will explain everything to you." His gaze then went to Hiko, "Speaking of which, why did you let her run all the way here in her normal form?"

Hiko shrugs, "To get used to it, of course. She didn't have the time to adjust to the form. Running here was the solution." Sesshoumaru tenses visibly before speaking, "What is her true form?" Hirotoshi grins widely from his place against the wall, "She is an inu…but her coloring is snow white, feathers here and there along her fur."

--------------

As Kagome walked into the room, leaving Sesshoumaru behind, she instantly fell to her knees at what she saw. "It…it's his mother's room…he gave me his mother's room…" The tears began to fall and she crawled to the futon in the middle of the room, collapsing on it and inhaling deeply. The news of Sesshoumaru's mother being dead almost killed her. The female youkai was like a second mother to her. Closing her eyes, she slowly falls into sleep, dreaming of her life before she was taken to the future.

---------------

Kagome stands behind her mother, gripping her kimono tightly as she looked at the strangers warily. One was a very large demon with silver hair and blue jagged markings on his face curved into a smile that was on his lips as he looked at her. The other was of a female demon that held magenta markings on her cheeks, her silver hair bound into pigtails high on her head. The last was a small boy, no bigger than herself. He looked like a smaller male version of his mother.

"Hi…" She said timidly. The older male youkai kneels down and stretches his arms out to her, "Hello Kagome. I'm Toga, a very close friend of your family's….I was hoping I could be your uncle." Kagome smiles brightly, all her fear gone of the man and ran into his arms.

----------------

"I'm going away Sesshoumaru…daddy said it's not safe here anymore for me…" A teary eyed Kagome said. She hadn't grown much, her growth halted as was Sesshoumaru's. "I know…" The small Sesshoumaru hugs her tightly, burying his face into her hair. "Just remember this Sesshoumaru's promise. And always remember I _**will**_ see you again one day."

----------------

Kagome woke with a start and looked around her new room blurrily. She sighs and rubs her hands over her face, getting up afterwards and stripping of her armor. Then she sniffed and almost squealed. She knew there would be a hot spring here. And just her luck it was right by her room!

She gathered her bag and ran into the hot spring, dropping the small black bag and jumping cannonball style into the hot waters, leaving a large splash in her wake.

She sat there, letting the hot water sooth her aching muscles before swimming to the edge where she left her bag. She pulled out various bottles and began her cleaning ritual.

After having a very long and very nice bath, she dried her hair using her hands as a blow dryer. She channeled heat into her hands and ran them through her hair til it was dry, the now ankle length hair falling in waves behind her in a waterfall of black and blue.

Pulling on the outfit she wore before she became a demon again, she ponders what to do with her mokomoko-sama. Her father had told her not to leave without or have it close by for a long period of time. As if sensing her confusion, her mokomoko-sama slowly began to change into a long fur pelt, much like Sesshoumaru's and wrapped around her right arm, trailing along the floor and mingling with the long hem of the back of her shirt. She then grabbed Soshiken and strapped it on her lower back at an angle, the blood red sheath of the blade resting comfortably against her.

With everything set, she made her way towards the scents of her companions, preparing herself for the explanation she was about to give.


	15. Explanations

KougaGrl - Hehe, I know. This chapter should clear up your confusion…and everyone else's. XD

------------

Sesshoumaru sat lightly drumming his claws on the desk in his study, a rare look of pure boredom etched onto his face. He was alone so why worry about looking emotionless? No one would dare enter without knocking, so he would have ample amount of time to straighten himself up. Kagome and Lord Hiko were probably going to kill him for what he had planned that day, but now was as good of a time as the Demon Lord was going to get to do what he needed to do. Now all he had to do was wait for the guest of honor to arrive and it could begin. But she was taking so damn _long _and he hated waiting.

--------------

Kagome found her friends and family in Sesshoumaru's garden, each sitting under a Sakura tree. She ran a hand through her bangs, exhaling slowly and walked to the group. Shippo and Rin were the first to see her and came bounding at her, causing the others to look. "Mama!" "Kagome-chan!" The two yelled as they neared her. Kagome kneeled and held out her arms, wrapping the two up in a tight hug when they reached her. "Have you been good for Lord Sesshoumaru, you two?", she asked with a tilt of her head. The two nodded vigorously, a smile planted onto their faces. "Good, because I have presents for you two." Rin squealed and hugged the older girl. Shippo climbed up onto her shoulder, burying himself into her mokomoko-sama. "Can we have the presents now, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Yes, after I talk with everyone", Rin pouted, causing Kagome to laugh and pick the child up, setting her on her hip. "Come. The sooner I do this the sooner you two can have your presents."

--------------

Sango watched the scene and took the time to look at Kagome. She still looked the same, especially in her black outfit. Despite her blue eyes, markings, furry thing on her shoulder, and longer hair, Sango thought Kagome looked exactly as she did a moon ago. Standing up, Sango shot a glare at InuYasha who was in the tree she was sitting under, silently telling the hanyou to keep his mouth shut. InuYasha's ears flattened on his head and he jumped from the tree, landing silently on the ground and watched as Sango headed towards Kagome.

"Kagome…", Sango said as she reached her sister, smiling softly at her. Kagome returned the smile and gave her a one armed hug, leading her back to the tree she was sitting under. "Guess it's time for me to explain things, huh?", Kagome said as she let Sango go and took a seat, shifting Rin so the little girl could sit in her lap.

Hiko looked at his daughter, offering a grin. He then closed his eyes, resuming his rare time of relaxation. Hirotoshi stood and moved to sit beside Kagome, offering his silent help. InuYasha and Miroku each moved to sit in front of Kagome, Sango sitting on the side Hirotoshi wasn't occupying. Kouga, Ayame, and Coro each took a place and formed a circle. The once human Shikon miko, now Northern Heir and true protector of the Shikon looked at each of her friends and began to speak.

---------------

"Are you that bored, Hou-chan?" Sesshoumaru opened an eye, looking at the woman in front of him. "Yes, you do take your time." The woman shrugs and gracefully sits in front of Sesshoumaru's desk. "It took awhile to get here from the main land."

"Hn." Opening both eyes, Sesshoumaru stares at the woman sitting at his desk. "Are you ready?" The woman nods and stands, as does Sesshoumaru. "I am." He offers his arm to her and together, the two leave Sesshoumaru's office and head towards the gardens. The servants stopped and stared at the two, earning a growl from Sesshoumaru.

------------

"I was born as a youkai. My mother a white phoenix, my father a black inu. My childhood was filled with days of training with my parents, and my grandfather, as well as just being a normal youkai child. As normal as one could get at least. I was the Northern Heir, the first born daughter of Hiko and Mysugi. On my fifth birthday I met the Western Lord, Lady, and Prince. The aura of the Lord scared me at first, because I had only felt one aura that strong and that was my father's. But when he smiled and opened his arms to me, all my fears were forgotten and as time went on, I referred the Western rulers as my uncle and aunt, their son, the Prince, became the closest friend I had to that date, and continued to be my closest friend until the day I had to leave."

InuYasha snorted, making Kagome glare at him and Miroku bop him slightly on the head with his staff.

"A war broke out, a terrible and bloody war. A dragon with immense power sought to rule the whole island of Japan. Knowing the dangers, my father sent my pregnant mother and myself to the future using a well that was fabled to have magic. My grandfather also came along, going into the well before we left and had discovered the origins. Years have passed since that day, and with my sealed memories I thought myself a normal teenage girl. Until mistress centipede grabbed me and pulled me down the dried up well on our family's shrine. That day my life changed. I met a hanyou that was pinned to a tree."

Shippo made a snoring sound on Kagome's shoulder. Neither youkai or human heard the pair behind them, they were focused solely on Kagome. Of course it doesn't help that the two had their auras suppressed and their scents masked, either.

"After some arguments with the hanyou known as InuYasha, a kidnapping, I broke a jewel known as the Shikon no Tama, scattered it across Japan and unknowingly helped Naraku. So, after meeting the hanyou we began to travel Japan, looking for the lost shards. As time went, we encountered a Demon Lord sitting upon a large ogre with an imp at his side. It was InuYasha's brother, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's story went on, Hiko stiffening up when Kagome mentioned she almost died, had people attempt to steal her soul twice, and her sadness for her friends. He smiled when she mentioned the happy times of her journey. As her story ended, Kagome began a new one. Telling the group how she became a youkai again, about her training with her father and grandfather, and about her new abilities.

-------------------

Sesshoumaru and the woman listened quietly, the woman slapping his arm softly when Kagome said the Demon Lord had tried to kill her. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and listened to his friend speak. When both of her stories ended, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the group in his gardens.

Hiko, Hirotoshi, and Kagome's eyes widened when they saw the woman on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Aunt Syungai!" Kagome stood and handed the children to her father, then darted to the woman and tackled her, burying her face into the woman's silver hair. "You're dead! How're you here!" Hiro slowly looked at the woman now known as Syungai warily, not trusting her. She opened her mouth to speak but Sesshoumaru beat her to it. "She faked her death, Lord Hiko." Hirotoshi stands, bowing to the woman. He then straightens himself and looks at Sesshoumaru. "I was wondering why you told Mysugi she was still alive." The woman now holding Kagome and stroking her hair giggled, "He was only allowed to tell Mysugi-chan. Please, don't be mad at Hou-chan. He only did what his mother asked of him, like any good son would do."

InuYasha snickers at the name, 'Oh man, Fluffy, Sesshy-kun, and now Hou-chan! I'm going to be rolling in this for years!' Syungai looks at the snickering hanyou, taking in his appearance. "You must be InuYasha. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look a lot like Toga-chan." She smiled softly at InuYasha, who stuttered and blushed at being compared to his father. "Even wearing the fire-rat haori he always carried with him…and before you begin, no, I do not hate you for what Toga-chan did to me. I couldn't have anymore children after Sesshoumaru. And Toga-chan wanted another son…I understood this and wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with myself." She let go of Kagome, who hugged Sesshoumaru suddenly. Walking to InuYasha, Syungai reaches out slowly and tweaks one of his ears.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just going to consider you the son I couldn't give Toga after Sesshoumaru, just like he considered Kagome the daughter I could never give him."

-----------

Hope that helped, guys:D


	16. Naraku's dead?

Whee.

Btw, all the readers of this fic, please check out the other fic I've started:D It's called Taking Chances.

----------------

Kagome tilts her head back, letting the light breeze caress her face. A thunderstorm was coming, she could smell it. She could feel the charging of the air. Her hair flows gently behind her, mixing together with her black mokomoko-sama. Yesterday after seeing Syungai again, she spent the entire night speaking with her long lost aunt. She learned that after Toga took his human mate, InuYasha's mother, she decided to fake her death to avoid ridicule of the higher class youkai. Kagome learned of the pain she felt when Toga brought Izayoi to their home and announced he had taken a second mate. It wasn't unheard of, in the past, but in those days it was very rare. Syungai and Toga had been together for so long, hundreds of years even. They had problems having children at first, but Toga refused to take a concubine to bear him a much needed heir. And much to the Dog General's joy, his beautiful mate was pupped with Sesshoumaru.

When the Demon Prince was born, Syungai almost lost her life. But she pulled through, just to see her son's eyes and watch him grow at the price of never being able to carry another pup within her. Toga was heartbroken. When he first laid eyes on his son, he knew then that he wanted more. Years passed and Toga finally took another mate. The result left Syungai devastated. So, with the help of her son, Sesshoumaru, she faked her death and moved to the main land of China. Where she stayed, occasionally visiting Sesshoumaru.

After Syungai finished her story to Kagome, she broke down in sobs against the younger woman. Kagome held her tightly until the sun rose, letting Syungai soak her shirt. Now, Kagome stood in the gardens dressed in a light red; almost pink kimono, her family's symbol embroidered on the left sleeve.

The storm was coming faster than she thought and soon rain drops fell onto her face. Kagome smiled then and let the rain fall on her for a moment before she heard her father calling to her. Turning around, she erected a elemental protection barrier around herself and made her way to her father.

Hiko watched his daughter stroll to him with a soft smile on his face. Opening his arms to her, he embraced his daughter tightly in the door way to Sesshoumaru's Fort. "Come, lunch is about to be served and little Rin and Shippo were wondering where you were."

Kagome laughs softly and takes her father's arm when he offers it to her. She let the barrier drop as they made their way to the dining hall. The guards at the door bowed to the Northern Lord and Heir before opening the large oak doors, letting the two pass then closing the doors behind them.

Sesshoumaru, of course, was seated at the head of the long table, Syungai on his right, Hirotoshi on her right, with Rin and Shippo next to him. Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku sat on the other side of the table, with Ayame and Koga taking seats next to Shippo, leaving two spaces near Sesshoumaru for Kagome and Hiko.

The gathered group looked up as the two entered. Sesshoumaru bowed his head to Hiko, then offered a very slight smile to Kagome, who returned it with a wide one of her own before grinning cheerily at her friends. Hiko led his daughter to the table, letting her sit to Sesshoumaru's right, with him seated between InuYasha and Kagome.

Soon the hall was filled with laughter, minus Sesshoumaru's, and the scent of food. InuYasha ate greedily as always and soon him and Hirotoshi were locked in an eating contest. Where InuYasha would take two bites, Hirotoshi would take four. The rest of the group stared at the two until the both passed out at the same time, snoring loudly on the marble floor.

Kagome's laughter rang throughout the hall as Sesshoumaru stood and shook his head. "Perhaps it is time to go over our plan for Naraku with the Northern Lord and his family." Hiko stood and walked around the table, grabbing his father-in-law by the back of his kimono and drug him from the room, as Miroku began to drag InuYasha. The rest in turn stood, Kagome taking Sesshoumaru's arm, and headed to the Daiyoukai's study.

---------------------

Once they had the two passed out men awake and coherent, Sesshoumaru began the plans for Naraku.

"Kagome, since Naraku does not know about your youkai form, you will be disguised as a human. Our main priority will be to travel together, as a group, to find Naraku while the combined armies of the West, North, and East will fight the minions he will no doubt bring. From there…we will simply battle the hanyou. When this Sesshoumaru gives you the signal, Kagome, you will revert to your youkai form and begin battling Naraku with your sword instead of your bow."

Kagome nods slowly, as do her father and grandfather. "Wait, you guys have been here for a month and that's what you came up with? What did you do in the rest of the time you had?", Kagome asked confused. Sango snickers, "We trained, just as you did, Kagome." Kagome blushes and rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

----------------------

Junise listened carefully to the plan from his position outside the study doors. 'So the little miko Naraku is so afraid of is actually a youkai?', the tiger youkai smirks. Oh how Naraku was going to love this. Now all he had to do was wait until the group left the Daiyoukai's study and he would make his way to his Master.

He didn't have to wait long. The assembled group left the study and went their separate ways. All except Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared at Junise for a moment, eyeing him. 'His aura…' Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts. She turned her blue gaze to look into his golden one, "Hm?"

Sesshoumaru chuckles softly and places his hand on the small of her back and leads her away from his study. When they were alone from what Sesshoumaru could sense, he stopped and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "You sensed something about that youkai off, too?", he asked in a low tone. Kagome nods, "I did…I couldn't tell what it was, but I don't like it."

Sesshoumaru nods as well and the two resume their walk, "I have a task for you, Kagome." Said woman raises a brow, "Oh?" As they head into the gardens, Sesshoumaru speaks, "I want you to keep an eye on him, if he leaves the castle I want you to follow him." Kagome grins widely and nods, "Very well, I will change and do as you ask."

As she turns to leave, Sesshoumaru captures her wrist gently and pulls her against him, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome blinks up at him, tilting her head. "Do be careful." With that, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Kagome stared at him as he left, mouth agape. Then she grins and makes her way to her room. As she passes Sesshoumaru's study she sees that the tiger youkai isn't there anymore. Her brows shoot up and she hikes up the hem of her kimono, making a run to her room and swiftly dresses in her armor. She was glad at that point that she had the sense to memorize his scent and the suppressed aura he tried to hide.

--------------

Junise ran swiftly across the terrain, unknown to him Kagome was on his heels. As he reached the barrier to Naraku's castle, he dropped his concealment spell and began to head into the barrier. Yet a clawed hand grabbed his hair and tugged him roughly back through the barrier. Soon her felt the cold steel of a sword being placed against his neck and he froze.

"I knew there was something very off about you. You don't have a heart and your aura has a slight tint of Naraku's. Meaning you're another one of his creations." The blade pressed against his neck as the cold voice spoke to him, a small trickle of blood running down his throat.

Before he could respond, the youkai behind him grabs him roughly and forces him through the barrier, allowing the youkai into it as well since it was holding him so closely. "I should thank you though, now I can kill the bastard on my own without involving my friends. And so soon too."

Junise spun from the youkai's grasp and in front of him stood Kagome, her long katana drawn. He smirked and extended his claws, "Very well, bitch, if it's a fight you want…" He trailed off, his head falling from his shoulders from the now transformed blade of Kagome's. "Indeed."

-----------

Naraku watched with interest. Who was this woman? Shaking his head he stood to his full height. "Kanna, make sure Kagura does not interfere. I want to kill this youkai on my own." Kanna nods and makes her way to her sister, her blank look betraying what her thoughts were- 'Please, Kagome. For the sake of my sister and I, do not let him kill you.'

------------

Kagome sped towards the large castle, her powers flowing outwards, crackling against the barrier that tried to force her to stop. As she made her way to the castle gates, she saw Naraku, donned in his armor, step out from the castle and smirked. This was going to be easy. He apparently didn't know who she was, and she was about to let him know anytime soon.

She stopped directly in front of Naraku, holding her sword in both hands. Rolling onto the balls of her heels, she didn't let Naraku get the chance to speak as she rushed at him. She was met with a barrier and tilted her head. "Afraid, Naraku?", she asked in a whisper as she broke through his barrier, finally letting her miko powers show. The hanyou's eyes widened as he barrier broke and he knew who it was. "Kagome…" The youkai smirks and shoves her sword through his chest, the metal coming out in the middle of the spider mark on his back.

"Number one, Naraku. Never let your guard down. Number two…rot in hell.", she growled out the last words and ripped her sword from his body, replacing it with her hand and grabbing the almost complete Shikon no Tama. Naraku howled in pain as Kagome purified the jewel, along with his body.

Once it was over, the only thing left of Naraku was a pile of dust and the Shikon no Tama, resting in Kagome's palm.

She left then, wondering to herself why it had been so…easy.

-----------

It's so very far from being over.


	17. Almost Easy

This is gonna be slightly short, I don't have a lot of time right now but I wanted to get another chapter up in this. :D Actually I have to leave for a family gathering in half an hour.

Disclaimer: Nope.

---------

Kagome slowly walked back into the Western Fort, her mind reeling with how she could've possibly killed Naraku so easily. Around her neck sits the completed Shikon no Tama, her fingers running over the smooth surface of the jewel. "Kagome", startled out of her thoughts by the voice, Kagome looks up at her father, smiling slightly. "Hey…" Her father glances at the Shikon, then looks back at her; his left brow raising in a silent question.

"I kill Naraku…I think at least. It was too easy. But, this is the real jewel, I purified it, and I can feel Midoriko's soul in it." Hiko nods slowly, "I see…how about we gather everyone together and tell them the good news, then?" Kagome nods and together, the two head into the dining hall. "Kagome, why did you go after Naraku?" Hiko asked quietly as the entered the large hall. "I didn't mean to…Sesshoumaru asked me to follow a youka-…", she was cut off by her father's raised hand.

"Leave the rest til everyone is here, ne?" Hiko smiled then, turning around and heading back out the hall's doors, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

-----------

The Demon Lord head snaps up as the shoji screen to his study is torn off, his golden eyes narrowing before he sees Hiko in a rage. "Lord Hiko? What is the me-" "Silence, pup!" Sesshoumaru slowly closed his mouth, his eyebrow faintly twitching. He watched as Hiko stalked to his desk and slammed his hands down onto it, leaning towards Sesshoumaru. "Why in the hell did you send Kagome after that youkai? Do you know that she also went to Naraku? She could've been killed Sesshoumaru!"

'Ah…so that's why he's throwing a fit.' He mused as he listened to Hiko continue to rant. "Lord Hiko-" Sesshoumaru interrupted the rant. "-I'm assuming Kagome is all right, is she not?" Hiko's jaw clenched and he nodded stiffly. "Amazingly enough she is. She managed to kill Naraku and take back the Shikon."

-----------

"Here, InuYasha. I did promise you the jewel, after all", Kagome said as she handed the Shikon to InuYasha, who stared at it dumbly before taking the jewel gently in his hand. "What? How did you-" The hanyou's words are left in his mouth as the jewel in his hand begins to pulse and slowly turn a dark purple.

_**I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
'cause I'm afraid, I'm stuck in my ways  
And that's the way you stay  
So how long did I expect love to out weigh ignorance?  
Now that look on your face may force the scale to tip**_

"InuYasha?" Walking carefully towards InuYasha, Kagome stretched out her hand to touch his, then jerked it back as InuYasha began to growl.

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not – not insane**_

InuYasha bows his head, his hair flowing eerily around him as the jewel continues to pulse. Kagome gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as InuYasha's growling began to grow louder. The jewel in his now clenched hand pulsed a last time then slowly sank into his flesh.

_**(Mother)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy.  
(Set it all)  
Come back again, it's almost easy.**_

Growling loud enough to match InuYasha's, Kagome slowly unsheathes her sword from her back, letting it come to life in the palms of her hands as she sees InuYasha begin to transform. She could feel her father, grandfather, and Sesshoumaru speeding towards them, but she feared if she waited, InuYasha would kill her.

_**Shame pulses through my heart  
From the things I've done to you.  
It's hard to face but the fact remains that  
This is nothing new.**_

"SIT!" The rosary beads glowed, yet InuYasha didn't fall. Mumbling under her breath, Kagome side steps InuYasha as he lunges at her, hitting him in the back of his neck with her elbow, trying to throw him off balance. Yet the hanyou, or now bloody thirsty full demon with the power of the Shikon jewel, spins back, clawing at Kagome and catching the tip of her blade.

_**I let you down inside with suicidal memories,  
Selfish beneath the skin  
But deep inside I'm not insane.**_

The three Daiyoukais crash through a wall opposite of where the door was and saw Kagome and InuYasha locked in a battle. Kagome yelling sit every few moments, making the rosary beads glow but InuYasha kept coming at her. They tried to help the miko youkai, but were stopped by a purple, almost black, barrier.

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane.  
I'm not insane, I'm not – not insane.**_

"Kagome! Let us in there this instant!", Hiko screamed while his father and Sesshoumaru tried to break the barrier. "It's not me! The jewel was absorbed into InuYasha!" Hiko's eyes widen and he joins the other two in trying to break or crack the barrier.

_**(Mother)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy.  
(Set it all)  
Come back to me, it's almost easy.  
(You'll learn your lesson)  
Come back again, it's almost easy.  
(but still you'll fall)  
Come back again, it's almost easy**_

Kagome flips out of the way of InuYasha, making the hanyou crash into the wall behind her. Getting up slowly, still growling, InuYasha takes out Tessiga from its sheath, and much to Kagome's horror, the rusty blade transforms into the large gleaming fang. "Wind scar!", the shout was instant as the blade finished transforming.

_**Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
(Hurts to say)  
I try to hold on as you've slowly slipped away.  
I'm losing the fight.  
Treated you so wrong, now let me make it alright.  
(Make it all right)**_

Kagome screams sit one last time, causing the Wind Scar to veer off and crash against the wall next to her. Not wanting to hurt her friend, Kagome opted for a different method. "Shikon no Tama, listen to me! You will come to me this instant and stop this madness!" As the words left her lips, the hanyou flew back against the barrier.

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane.  
I'm not insane, I'm not – not insane.**_

Slowly the jewel removes itself from InuYasha's palm then flies towards Kagome's open one. She capture the jewel and purifies it again. A scream is heard emitting from the jewel as the purples leaves, replacing the taint with the pure pink color of purification.

"N-Naraku..?" InuYasha's now amber eyes open and he looks around blurrily. His amber gaze widens when he sees the marks of the Wind Scar on the floor and against the wall of the room he was in.

Sesshoumaru snarls and steps over InuYasha, going towards Kagome. As he reaches her, his eyes bleed red and he takes a hold of her biceps roughly. He then sniffs the air around her, eyes flickering between red and gold as he crushes Kagome to his chest, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

-----------

Song: Avenged Sevenfold - Almost Easy


	18. Devastated

Hehe, thank you guys for the reviews!

--------

The aftermath of the battle between InuYasha and Kagome left the hanyou broken. He had withdrawn into himself, which was so unlike him. That was the second time he had attacked Kagome. Was he really that weak? He recounted every battle he had between Sesshoumaru and himself, hearing each and every time his elder brother had called him weak and pathetic. He looked at his past at the people that called him a weak hanyou.

Was it true? He slowly started to believe it. The only power he had was within his sword, the fang of his father. He, unlike his brother, didn't have the fancy poison, the whip of light, or the ability to transform into a giant white dog. Yes, of course, he had the Blades of Blood and his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer…but in the past, he was proved time and time again that it wasn't enough.

Sesshoumaru, along with other youkai, could hold their own without their sword. Him? No matter how hard he tried, he barely made it out of a battle without his sword alive. Unless he turned into the bloodthirsty, raging full demon. Then he would kill anything til the demonic part of him was satisfied, leaving InuYasha to deal with the emotions and trauma.

-----------

Ever so slowly an eye cracked open then promptly closed at the glare from the sun. Groaning, the youkai sits up, holding a hand to his head. 'What in hells happened?' he asked himself. He shook his head then, causing his bound hair to fly into his face. 'First to find out where I am,' he thought and took a good look at his surroundings.

He was in a field, that much was obvious. But from what he could tell there once stood a palace here. He could see a few remains worn down by weather and time here and there. Grunting, he looked down at himself. His clothing and armor were pristine.

He slowly stood, the sound of silk rustling and metal from his armor creaking caused from the movement. The youkai looked towards the sky, "Maybe I should go home…" he muttered to the air. He runs a hand through his bangs, turning on his heel. "Yes, I'll go home."

------------

Sesshoumaru sat against one of the many sakura trees within his garden, counting the leaves out of boredom. Kagome laid next to him sleeping, her head resting on his thigh as he ran his clawed hand carefully through her hair.

His mother had taken Rin and Shippo out of the Fort today, saying that young ones such as themselves shouldn't be locked inside or in the gardens day after day. Sesshoumaru silently agreed with her. He remembered when he was a pup, his mother would take him on weekly outings. Hiko, Hirotoshi, and Koga along with Ayame had returned to their respective lands with their armies. InuYasha was locked in his room, refusing to come out for anything. The demon slayer and monk left that morning for their monthly visit to the demon slayer's village, leaving the himself and Kagome alone. And he would be damned if he didn't enjoy it.

Sesshoumaru stiffened as he felt a very powerful and very familiar aura approaching his domain. Kagome had obviously felt it as well, seeing as she was now awake and sitting up, gazing off to the east blurrily. She was up before he was, running to the edge of the gardens and leaping over the large wall that separated the Western Fort from the outside world. Sesshoumaru followed behind her silently, sniffing the air every few moments.

After minutes, perhaps an hour of running they saw the youkai emitting the aura they had felt at the Fort. The youkai in question looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion, then Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru? Kagome?" the youkai asked warily.

There stood in the middle of the forest a youkai dressed in similar armor to Kagome's. His hair bounded atop of his head in a flowing tail of silver. A very familiar sword, one thought to be locked in hell for eternity rested between his pelt and his armored back.

Sesshoumaru stiffened while Kagome started to fidget. "Uncle Toga?" the miko youkai questioned. The youkai grins widely and nods, holding his arms out to Kagome. The woman squeals and flings herself at the older silver haired youkai. "You're alive!"

"This Sesshoumaru seems to be hearing that a lot these days," the Demon Lord said as he walked to his father. He stopped within arms reach, then bowed lowly. Kagome's eyes almost bulged from her head. She'd never seen Sesshoumaru bow so low!

"Up, my son." And when Sesshoumaru did as his father said, he looked his father in the eyes, trying to see if he was real or just a spirit. Toga sensed his confusion and saw the question in his eyes, "Don't look at me like that. I haven't a clue either."

---------

"Grandma, what was that..? That wasn't Grandfather Hiko…but the aura was as powerful as his…" Shippo said quietly from behind his adoptive grandmother's legs. Syungai's breath caught in her throat. She swiftly picked up Shippo then Rin and headed towards the aura as fast as her kimono would let her, the two children squealing in delight and clinging to their grandmother.

---------

Kagome yelped as she was tackled by two children from out of no where, leaving her slightly dazed and sprawled on the ground. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at seeing this, watching as Shippo stood up, his eyes swirling as he made his way over to the Demon Lord dizzily. "Wow…grandma sure can run fast…" he said as he latched onto Sesshoumaru's pant leg. Rin laid on Kagome still, trying to gather her bearings. If the children were here, then that meant…

His eyes darted over to his father, who was on the ground with a woman on him, nuzzling her face into his neck and repeating his name over and over. Toga was looking at the woman confusedly, scratching his forehead. "Um…Syungai, what are you doing?"

The youkai looked up at him, confusion, hurt, and realization plain on her face. She stood and evened out her kimono, turning on her heel as she did so and walked to Kagome. Syungai kneeled down and collected Rin from Kagome's still sprawled out form then walked briskly past Sesshoumaru.

The Demon Lord's eyes narrow at his father. "Even after hundred of years you still manage to hurt her, father. Don't you think she's had enough?" He said as he helped Kagome rise to her feet, who once she was steady pried Shippo's fingers off of Sesshoumaru's pants, lifting him up into her arms.

Kagome looks at Toga sadly as she makes her way to follow her surrogate mother and aunt. She spoke so quietly, both Sesshoumaru and Toga had to strain their ears to hear, "He's right, Toga…"

Toga's shoulders slump as Kagome disappears into the trees. "I didn't mean to. I really didn't. It was such a shock that she'd fly right back into my arms after what I did to her." Sesshoumaru stared for a long moment at his father. He'd never seen his father look so dejected. Sighing, he turned and began to leave as well. "Come, your youngest is in dire need of your help."

The Dog General's head snaps up at the mention of InuYasha. Being dead for so long did a toll on him. He wasn't used to having a physical body anymore. More of a mist. He was, yet he wasn't. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Toga straightens himself out, looking much like the Dog General that was feared and respected Sesshoumaru had known and followed his oldest son.


	19. Ink

**I'm going to start putting the titles and lyrics of the song I listen to while I write. Sometimes it might have something to do with the chapter, sometimes it might not. But! I'm going to start doing this because I want whoever's reading this, if they choose to listen to the song via you tube (Don't own that either), to get into the same mind frame I was as I was writing the chapter. Going to be doing this will all my stories- think of it as an inspirational song. :D**

_**Our Solemn Hour - Within Temptation**_

_Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!_

_In my darkest hours I could not foresee  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree  
Can't believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind?  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?  
Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned  
So in the end now what have we gained?_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

_Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?  
If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside  
it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time  
Will we remember all of the suffering  
Cause if we fail it will be in vain_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

---------

Toga groaned as he saw the haughty look Sesshoumaru was giving him. Well, damn, it wasn't his fault! He just came back into the land of the living, why couldn't he get a break?

Toga's amber gaze darted back and forth between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, looking like he was a pup that just was just caught getting into his father's armory.

Kagome taps her foot, blue eyes narrowing at her adoptive uncle. "Time for you to have a talk with Aunt Syungai," she voiced as if talking to a child. Toga hangs his head, his shoulders slumping. "Yes, yes. Lead the way."

Amusement shining clearly in his eyes, Sesshoumaru watches as his father walks sulkingly behind Kagome. Which reminded him, he need to tell the other Lords that his father was alive and well. Turning on his heel, Sesshoumaru heads towards his study.

---------

Piercing blue eyes flutter open and closed, drool falling slightly out of the corner of the Lord's mouth. His head bobs causing his black hair to fall over his shoulders. In front of him sat a pile of papers strewn about his desk in an non orderly manner, his hand holding a quill resting on one as the ink from the quill bled onto the document he was signing.

"Hiko!"

"AHHH!" The young Lord jumps up, spilling his ink well over his desk and fell backwards off the cushion he was sitting upon. "Damnit! Father!" Hiko sits up, glaring at his father-in-law who's now holding onto the shoji screen door to keep himself upright while laughing.

"Hahhh…hahah…Lord…hahahah…Sess-…" Snicker fit. "houmaru…haaahh!..sent a message for you!" He managed out between peals of laughter, holding a scroll in his hand.

Hiko stands up in a huff, snatching the scroll from his father who let go of the door and collapsed on the floor. The black haired youkai glares down at Hirotoshi then unravels the scroll, his eyes scanning its contents. After a moment the scroll falls from his hand, landing on the floor with a thunk.

"We must go!" Sobering up, Hirotoshi wipes the tears from his eyes. "Is it Kagome?"

"Toga's returned!"

-----------

Kagome leans against the screen with her ear pressed against it, listening to the two converse on the other side. Sango stood next to her, her ear against the screen as well. Miroku soon came by and wondering what the girls were doing, pressed his ear to the screen too.

Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at the three with their heads pressed firmly against the shoji screen. Raising a brow he steps forward and stops as he hears his mother and father speaking. Curiosity getting the better of him, he too presses his ear against the screen.

"Then why did you choose that human as your second mate, Toga!" They heard Syungai screech. "Syungai, listen to me! I was only taking her as my concubine, but my beast lost it and I marked her!"

Kagome snorts and whispers, "I wouldn't even want my mate taking another as a concubine. Screw mate."

Sango nods in agreement while Miroku takes a lecherous grin on his face, which is smacked off of him by Sango.

Sesshoumaru again raises his brow at Kagome, storing the information away for later.

Suddenly the shoji screen flies open and the four leaning against it, even Sesshoumaru, fall in a heap of limbs onto the floor. Toga smirks and steps over them, heading down the hall to his youngest son's room. Syungai snickers quietly and helps Sango and Kagome stand.

The two girls look at Syungai with big eyes. Syungai just laughs and waves her hands. "It's going to take some time…but I believe everything is going to be all right."

----------------

In the East, Kouga hoots and grabs Ayame, swinging her up into a hug. "Lord Toga is alive!" Ayame blinks at her mate, tilting her head. "Lord Toga?" Koga nods as he sets Ayame down, keeping his hands on her waist.

"Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's father. Sesshoumaru wants all the Lords to come to the Western Lands and give a formal greeting to the Inu no tashio."

Ayame grins widely at the thought of seeing Kagome and Sango again, "Well, let's get going!"

-----------------

To the south, Lord Kayo raises his brow at the scroll sitting his hand. "So the Dog General is alive again once more, ne?" A smirk settles over his face and he gives the order to his eldest son to prepare for a trip to the Western Lands. "I was wondering when he was coming back."

-------------------

"InuYasha! You will come out this instant! I will have no son of mine hiding in his chambers because something happened he couldn't stop!" Toga bellowed outside of InuYasha's room, Sesshoumaru standing calmly beside him.

They hear InuYasha startled bark, "What the fuck! You're dead, old man!" The shoji screen flies open, revealing a disheveled InuYasha. His ears pinned back to his head, his hands clenched into fists and his lips drawn back into a silent snarl.

Toga took the opportunity and grabbed InuYasha, trying to force him from the room. But InuYasha grabbed onto the nearest thing, which happened to be the floor, and held on for dear life. "No! I don't wanna!"

Sesshoumaru smirks, chuckling for once. "InuYasha, you sound like a pup." InuYasha growls at his older half-brother, still resisting his father. "I don't care! I don't wanna!"

"You ignorant pup, listen to your father!" Toga gave one final heave and him and InuYasha came flying from the room. InuYasha tries to escape, jumping to his feet and ready to make a mad dash back into his room; yet is tackled by Toga, who pins him down with his knees while his hands grabs a hold of the dog ears on his son's head and begins to tug.

"Listen to me, damnit! What happened was not your fault! I was expecting a better reception from the son I died saving!" He tugged again.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo (on Kagome's shoulder), and Syungai came flying down the hall. Kagome skids to a stop, causing the others following her to slam into one another, ending up in a pile on the floor, twice in one day.

"Argh! Get off! Can't breathe!" All you could see of Kagome was her hands flailing about. Sesshoumaru sighs, walking over to the piled group and gently helps his mother up. He then grabs Miroku by the back of his robes as Sango's fist comes flying at his head.

"Damn pervert!"

The youkai Lord drops the monk and watches as Sango scrambles to her feet, murder clearly etched onto her face. "One…two…" Miroku, holding his hands up in an innocent gesture, begins to back up. "Now, Sango. Please! Sango! NO! Ow! Owowowowowowowow!"

Kagome, still on the floor and now eye to eye with InuYasha, grins slightly. "Hey, Inu-chan." InuYasha's head's jerked up then pounded back into the floor by Toga. "OW! Fuck!" Came InuYasha's crude remark.

"Apologize!" Toga held his son's head to the floor. "I was gonna! Damn…" Wiggling his head around where he could look Kagome in the eyes, InuYasha manages to free his head from his father. "Kagome…I…I'm…I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

Kagome laughs and hops up to her feet, "It's fine, InuYasha…I should've sensed something before giving it to you."

Toga, now satisfied, gets up from InuYasha then pulls up the hanyou by the back of his fire-rat haori. "Well…good to know you kept this, InuYasha."

-------------

**Egh, I know. Crappy place to leave it. But my mind's too full of other things! I decided to write this chapter, because I know it's been awhile since the last one.**

**GOMEN!!**


	20. Reunion

AN: Sorry I've been gone for so long. -cough-…school was ending and I had stuff to do, so I didn't really have time to write. This chapter's short, and the final. But I lost my train of thought with the story and… I felt I needed to finish it. If I ever, -ever- get my mind set back to this story, there will be a sequel.

* * *

The day the Lords of Japan gathered together to welcome the return of a once-dead ally was a sight to behold. Banners of the Western House, white with the navy blue crescent moon stitched delicately into the fabric, adorned the towering walls, flapping slowly in the light breeze. The sun glinted off the armor of the warriors hand selected by Sesshoumaru. They stood erect, their swords in front of them, blunt end towards their face; centimeters from their noses. The many warriors rested four feet apart along the walkway to the Western Keep, welcoming the coming escort of the three cardinal rules of the land to their home- the home of Lord Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Territory.

The first to arrive, of course, was Kagome's father. Lord Hiko, Daiyoukai of the Northern Territory. His escort consisted of one hundred and twenty warriors. Marching neatly in a rectangle, they made a sight to look upon, even if the numbers were few. On either side of the rectangle, flag bearers held their Lord's banner, a white snowflake resting on a solid black background, with pride. Lord Hiko, and his father-in-law, walked in front of the group, a small smile resting on the two's faces.

The second to arrive, was the Lord of the South, Taiyoukai Kayo. With an escort of two hundred strong, a deep red lightning bolt trapped on a yellow banner rested to each side of the ensemble. Lord Kayo was not as powerful as the Northern and Western Lord, but he was fierce in his battles and trained his army to be so as well. What he lacked in power, he made up for in the mass of warriors. Along side the Lord walked his son, a spitting image of the Lord of the South. Both were kitsune youkai, shocking red hair and mischievous green eyes.

Koga, the Taiyoukai of the East, was the last to arrive shortly after Kayo. He, along with his mate Ayame, walked in front of their escort. His escort consisted of the few clan members left after Kagura's attack and wolves trotting at an easy pace behind the group. For once Koga was out of his brown furs, them being replaced with hakamas and a haori, black in color with his House's symbol etched across the back.

After the group was assembled, each escort was taken to the barracks by Coro. The three Lords stood in front of Toga and Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Syungai standing slightly off to the side.

They all bowed lowly to Toga, and Kagome smiled slightly as she looked up and into her father's eyes.

She finally, after all these years, had a home.

Naraku was gone.

The Jewel was safe with her.

She was with her family once again.

Her gaze traveled to Sesshoumaru…

Her life…her home was completed with her mate.

_Protect what you hold dear, not in fear of losing it…but protect it because you love it._


End file.
